Before the Stardust
by Firem78910
Summary: Prequel to Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn by Gundam-Knight-Chris staring my O.C Daniel Vivas and the 3 years he spends on the PLANTs with Haman Karn as his commander and the Genoace Blazer by his side he'll survive.
1. Others Like Me

**Firem78910: hey guys firem here to bring you a new story and with me is Gundam-Knight-Chris**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: great to be here anyway after I wrote chapter 12 of Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn Firem approached me with the idea of making a prequel Fic with his OC and I approve of it**

 **Firem78910: that's right another version of me is going to the cosmic era**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: we hope you guys enjoy this**

 **Before the Stardust**

 **By**

 **Firem78910**

 _ **Many of you have heard the stories of the Alpha Machines. The Angel, Stardust and Cosmic and their pilots. Tsubasa Aoi, Kyoshiro 'Kyo' Tachibana and Haruto Kazuma along with Kira Yamato and the Strike. You've heard of the trials that they faced how their friendship was put under fire and the loves they have gained and lost and the final victory that at last gained their world peace. But today this story stars with one of the earthborn pilots that came long before the Stardust angels and the Morningstar corps mercenary's one that didn't gain eternal glory and fame but a loving wife, three daughters and two sons.**_

 _ **This is the story of Daniel Vivas and his mobile suit the Genoace Blazer.**_

 _ **Oh you say he has a Gundam well yes that's true but that's another story for another day**_ **.**

 _ **We begin our story in the P.L.A.N.T colony Apilirus One where our main character had just finished the meeting.**_

 **Prolouge: others like me**

 **Apilirus One after council meeting C.E: 71**

The meeting was done and the council was worried the implications of the E.A mass producing M.S's were staggering. But that was not the case of one man.

The man himself was a 24-year old of Latin-American descent who had Black hair, Dark honey eyes and was wearing something akin of a Z.A.F.T red uniform except it was colored blue and black and had a Phoenix on the left side. He is Daniel Vivas.

His thoughts were racing as he thinks about the Alpha pilots. Daniel already knew about the G-weapons but the ones that worried him were the ones from earth as he saw the G.N drives and the modified Unicorn Gundam though the Gundams combining was Surprising though not as ambitious as the Tryon-3 from G.B.F try (Gundam Build Fighters TRY).

He was worried about what Zala would do if he got his hands on the MS's had that would be disastrous.

He did wondered if they knew about him and if so did his Family missed him or did they forget about him. His thoughts were interrupted by the Love of his life and mother of his firstborn Daughter Haman Karn.

Haman herself is a 21-year old woman whom he met 3 years ago dressed in her Z.A.F.T intelligence uniform with her neck length Pink hair, blue eyes and white skin and despite going through a pregnancy 2 years ago she still looked beautiful, confident and Powerful.

Daniel knew that it was because Haman was the leader of Neo-Zeon and Haman herself still has Nightmares of her past life's defeat at the hands of the double zeta Gundam and her subsequent suicide he believed that they'll be intensified due to seeing the G-weapons. Thankfully he was wrong on that regard as she told him that those doesn't frighten her anymore.

"Daniel is something wrong?" Haman asked although she knew her lover was thinking.

"It's the Alpha pilots their like me and the others." Daniel simply said to which Haman knew why he asked that.

"I see there from your world and you're wondering if they know of you." Haman simply said to her Lover.

"Yeah I know there our enemies but I have to know." Daniel said with a slight panicked tone as Haman hugged him unexpectedly.

"Daniel its ok we'll cross that bridge when we get there alright love." Haman said in a soft voice as Daniel nods as Haman gave him a small kiss in the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie I needed that." Daniel said as he calmed down.

"Good I need my second in command to in top shape and moral." Haman said in a commanding tone.

"Yes mam." Daniel as he gave a mock salute to which Haman rolls her eyes before giving Daniel another kiss in the cheek.

"See you tonight sweetheart." Haman said as she leaves with a sway on his hips.

"Ok love you too Haman and say Hi to Cattleya for me alright." Daniel as Haman nods.

"(God I love that woman.)" Daniel thought as he goes to his apartment to prepare for his date.

 **Daniel's Apartment**

Daniel was in his apartment his mind set on his date the Earth pilots on the back of his mind and was about to dress up until he sees Haman opening his apartment door. She was sweaty and had a nervous look on her face.

"Haman what's wrong?" Daniel dumbly asked as he wondered what the hell was going on.

"The Silverwind is down and Lacus Clyne has gone missing!" Haman shouted as Daniel eyes went wide.

"(Shit that means Kira has found Lacus)!" Daniel thought as he mentally facepalms for forgetting that the Archangel was looking for water on Junius 7 at this time.

"On my way Commander Karn Bluebird out!" Daniel said as he saluted while Haman gave him a flat look.

"Daniel I'm not using the communicator I'm right here." Haman said as a sweatdrop is rolling down her head.

Daniel nods (with a sweatdrop of his own) and gets out of the Apartment with Haman to rescue Lacus.

Though sometimes he would think about the circumstances on how he got here three years ago. Three years of hardship, love and tragedy

 **(Cue EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(Intermental):** _The song starts with Daniel standing there with his GP Base on his on his hand he raises it up only for a bright light to fill the screen_

 **(I gotta believe...):** _The title Before the Stardust appears on screen then the Genoace Blazer slashes the screen._

 **(I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara):** _the scene goes to daniel working on his Gunplas_

 **(I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni):** _then it cuts to him lazing in the Inanna_

 **(Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far):** _Shifts to Daniel looking at ruins of Junius 7 as a tear falls from his eye_

 **(Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa):** _a split screen appears on the left shows Daniel on earth_

 **(The new beginning):** _on the right it shows Daniel in the P.L.A.N.T.S_

 **(michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da):** _the two sides come face to face_

 **(I gotta believe!) :** _Only for the two sides to give a small smirk_

 **((Turn it on!) Soutou):** _the scene cuts to a battle where the Blazer and Haman's GINN fighting off MA's_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru):** _then the Inanna fires it's Gravity Cannon at the enemy ships_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga):** _then shows several silhouettes of Mobile Suits fighting as well_

 **(michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake):** _then it cuts to Daniel and the rest of Z.I.A ready for the next mission_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _shows Daniel with his Balzer with Haman and her GINN by his side_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _Cuts to Lavenza and the Haro crew then to Aurora fixing the Mobile suits_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _Shows Daniel and Haman embracing one another_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _shifts to a Baby wrapped in a pink blanket_

 **(I. kono te no naka):** _shows the Freedom and Justice in their M.E.T.E.O.R packs_

 **(II. susumu beki life):** _Shifts to the silhouettes of the Stardust Angels_

 **(III. ikite iku dake):** _Cuts to Daniel and his Blazer_

 **(End song)**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: hmm looks good I think**

 **Firem78910: I think it went well**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: also this version of you and Haman had a kid**

 **Firem78910: yup *while popping the P***

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: welp glad to be here once again *teleports in a flash of light***

 **Firem78910: well until next time bye**


	2. 3 years ago

**Gundam-Knight-Chris: huh this is good firem**

 **Firem78910: I know and now chapter one**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: let's go**

 **Chapter one**

 **3 years ago**

 **(Cue EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(Intermental):** _The song starts with Daniel standing there with his GP Base on his on his hand he raises it up only for a bright light to fill the screen_

 **(I gotta believe...):** _The title Before the Stardust appears on screen then the Genoace Blazer slashes the screen._

 **(I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara):** _the scene goes to daniel working on his Gunplas_

 **(I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni):** _then it cuts to him lazing in the Inanna_

 **(Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far):** _Shifts to Daniel looking at ruins of Junius 7 as a tear falls from his eye_

 **(Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa):** _a split screen appears on the left shows Daniel on earth_

 **(The new beginning):** _on the right it shows Daniel in the P.L.A.N.T.S_

 **(michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da):** _the two sides come face to face_

 **(I gotta believe!) :** _Only for the two sides to give a small smirk_

 **((Turn it on!) Soutou):** _the scene cuts to a battle where the Blazer and Haman's GINN fighting off MA's_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru):** _then the Inanna fires it's Gravity Cannon at the enemy ships_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga):** _then shows several silhouettes of Mobile Suits fighting as well_

 **(michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake):** _then it cuts to Daniel and the rest of Z.I.A ready for the next mission_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _shows Daniel with his Balzer with Haman and her GINN by his side_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _Cuts to Lavenza and the Haro crew then to Aurora fixing the Mobile suits_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _Shows Daniel and Haman embracing one another_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _shifts to a Baby wrapped in a pink blanket_

 **(I. kono te no naka):** _shows the Freedom and Justice in their M.E.T.E.O.R packs_

 **(II. susumu beki life):** _Shifts to the silhouettes of the Stardust Angels_

 **(III. ikite iku dake):** _Cuts to Daniel and his Blazer_

 **(End song)**

 _ **Many stories of the Stardust Angels speaks of their heroics and tragedies but very few speak of their origins some say that their coordinators that wanted the wars to end others they were super solders created by a third faction to unify the planet and her colonies some even say there from another universe where our world is a production of fiction. Well to those versions fact is truly stranger than fiction itself. Spoken by Daniel himself his story begins as he returned from his day job as an archivist from the children's court.**_

 **Maracay, Venezuela**

It was just another day for a 21-year old Daniel whom was just returning from his day job filing in a room with no AC. When he got home he started to do maintenance on his Gunpla and Battleship models. For Gunpla he was working on the Genoace Blazer, Double zeta Gundam, the Tallgeese, Quebelay Papillon and his crown jewel the Cerulean Gundam and for the battleship model which was an oddity for Gundam fan a ND-001 Nadesico class battleship with the white parts painted black and gold and the red parts painted blue and was named the Inanna. When people asked why the Nadesico he would say why not or that it's good ship that it just needed more guns.

Other than the fact the entire ship is managed by Haros and a Bio C.P.U and loaded with a Bunch of Late UC Era miniplas is something as well.

After the Maintenance on his Models he packed them in a suitcase and went to the car with his mom (he doesn't know how to drive) to the Gunpla Battle Facility.

 **20 minutes later**

"Ok mom I'll call you when I'm done alright." Daniel said to his mother Rebeca.

"Just take care of yourself sweetie ok." Rebeca said to her son.

"Ok bye mom I love you." Daniel said to his for what would be the last time.

 **1 hour later**

"Ok Mr. Vivas now we just need to do a Pilot test to see how you stack up." One of the scientists said.

"Sure what stage will I be doing A boa qu, The Axis, Neo Japan?" Daniel asked.

"We are going to do the P.L.A.N.T colonies." The scientist said as they near the white spherical pods.

"Alright then let's do this." Daniel said as he gets ready to go into said pod.

 **Loading Pod 1: RGE-B893COB Genoace Blazer.**

 **Loading Pod 2: ND-079 Inanna.**

When the Image of the Gunpla and Battleship were shown the pod booted up.

Unknowingly in a dark corner a dark figure looked at Daniel and his models and smiled.

"Let the fun begin." The dark figure said as he snapped his fingers.

 **Scan Complete…**

 **Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal…**

 **Please set your GP Base…**

 **GP Base ready…**

 **Beginning Sim…**

"So far so good on our end." The scientist said as he didn't notice the Particles level going up.

"Um doctor you might want to-." One of the assistance's said as Alarms started to go off.

 **WARNING… WARNING… WARNING…**

 **PLAVSKY PARTICLE NUBMERS REATCHING CRITICAL LEVELS SHUT DOWN ALL SIM PODS IMEDEITLY…**

"You heard the Machine! Shut the damn thing down!" The Scientist said as a white light fills the room and as soon as it came it went away.

The researchers raced to Daniel's pod only find it and the suitcase gone and it was the same for Pod 2.

"Where did he go?" The assistance asked.

"Oh what fun will you cause my puppet?" The dark figure said as he disappears.

 **Unknown Location**

"What the hell was that light?" Daniel as he opened his eyes only for him to not notice that he's floating and hits his head thus knocking him out.

But unknown to him two shadows are seen flying around the area until they see the unmoving blazer and Inanna. One of the shadows got closer to them the shadow was revealed to be a Z.A.F.T GINN. But this one in particular is painted white with pink assents.

"Commander what are your orders?" The 2nd GINN pilot said.

"We call for a couple of Laurasia-class ships to tow this ship." The 1st GINN pilot said.

"Alright and who'll carry the mobile suit?" The 2nd GINN pilot asks.

"I'll do it." The 1st GINN pilot said as the GINN tows the Blazer to parts unknown.

 **Two hours later**

After getting the MS and battleship to a colony the engineers went to work on them the pilot of the pink GINN revealed herself to be Haman.

"What's the status of the Mobile Suit?" Haman asked.

"Other then the fact that it makes the new GINN design look like junk not much." An engineer said as another one found the Blazer's emergency hatch.

"Guys i found the hatch!" A younger engineer said as he pulls said hatch to reveal Daniel.

"Get the Medics and Uriel here now!" Haman shouted as everyone scrambled to get it done.

Haman takes a look at the young man and wonders how did he get here. Not knowing that she had found her life partner.

 **Firem78910: here we go chapter 1 boom**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: so next Chapter we Daniel waking up to the Cosmic Era**

 **Firem78910: yup and don't worry I'll give you the details on the Inanna later**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: details it's just the Nadesco painted black, gold and blue**

 **Firem78910: with more guns better shields and well yeah I'll tell you later**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: ok then so that Archivist thing**

 **Firem78910: yup it's my day IRL even the part where it said I have No A/C**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: Damn anyway until next time bye guys**

 **Firem78910: later**

 **12/11/2017**

 **I replaced the Gundam Gustion with a Tallgeese**


	3. Waking in the CE

**Firem78910: hey guys firem here to welcome you back to another chapter of Before the Stardust**

 **?: say is this the place for the reading**

 **Firem78910: what the Kira what are you doing here**

 **Kira: um a robot took me and my friends to this place**

 **Firem78910: MMMMMAAAAAAKKKKAAAARRRROVVVV**

 **Kira: um I could come back later**

 **Firem78910: don't worry I'll fix this in the meantime enjoy this chapter of before the stardust**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Waking in the C.E**

 **(Cue EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(Intermental):** _The song starts with Daniel standing there with his GP Base on his on his hand he raises it up only for a bright light to fill the screen_

 **(I gotta believe...):** _The title Before the Stardust appears on screen then the Genoace Blazer slashes the screen._

 **(I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara):** _the scene goes to daniel working on his Gunplas_

 **(I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni):** _then it cuts to him lazing in the Inanna_

 **(Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far):** _Shifts to Daniel looking at ruins of Junius 7 as a tear falls from his eye_

 **(Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa):** _a split screen appears on the left shows Daniel on earth_

 **(The new beginning):** _on the right it shows Daniel in the P.L.A.N.T.S_

 **(michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da):** _the two sides come face to face_

 **(I gotta believe!) :** _Only for the two sides to give a small smirk_

 **((Turn it on!) Soutou):** _the scene cuts to a battle where the Blazer and Haman's GINN fighting off MA's_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru):** _then the Inanna fires it's Gravity Cannon at the enemy ships_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga):** _then shows several silhouettes of Mobile Suits fighting as well_

 **(michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake):** _then it cuts to Daniel and the rest of Z.I.A ready for the next mission_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _shows Daniel with his Balzer with Haman and her GINN by his side_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _Cuts to Lavenza and the Haro crew then to Aurora fixing the Mobile suits_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _Shows Daniel and Haman embracing one another_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _shifts to a Baby wrapped in a pink blanket_

 **(I. kono te no naka):** _shows the Freedom and Justice in their M.E.T.E.O.R packs_

 **(II. susumu beki life):** _Shifts to the silhouettes of the Stardust Angels_

 **(III. ikite iku dake):** _Cuts to Daniel and his Blazer_

 **(End song)**

 ** _Many people believed that Daniel was received by some solders and presented him to the council but this is not true he was found by a semi-independent group funded and founded by Patrick Zala the Z.I.A (Z.A.F.T Intelligence Agency) where they trained Daniel into the pilot he is today. Their first meeting was well normal some can say_**

 **Unknown location**

 **Unknown date**

It had been hours since they brought Daniel to this place he appeared out of nowhere with a Mobile Suit far more advanced than the new Mass production GINN and a Battleship armed to the teeth.

But what really surprised them was his genetic code result.

He was a Natural. Many of ZAFT scientists can safely say that all of their Mobile Suits can't be piloted by Naturals because the reflexes needed on the OS were too high for a normal human beings to use.

Which leads to now.

"To think he's a Natural of all things." An Old man said.

"Yes I had to test it 10 times but yes he is a Natural." A Doctor said as he checked on Daniel.

"Hmmm… besides being a Natural he only has a bump on his head he'll be out like a light for a while Commander Amalfi." The doctor said.

"Thank you and call me Uriel my good sir." The now named Uriel said.

"Of course Commander Uriel I'll let you know if he wakes up." The Doctor said as Uriel leaves.

 **3 Hours Later**

"Ahh my head." Daniel said as he woke up and rubbed his head.

"Oh good you're up." The Doctor said.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"You've bumped your head and you're were unconscious for a few hours." The Doctor said.

"Oh ok I guess." Daniel said as he looks around the room.

From what he could see that this hospital room was far better equipped than any other medical center he went to while in Venezuela that would normally rise a few red flags but he ignored it when the Doctor spoke.

"I'll need to get the Commander here so that he can ask a few questions." The doctor said.

"Alright then." Daniel said thinking that he was going to talk to a Police Officer hopefully a useful one.

 **20 mintues later**

"Ok Daniel answer the guy's questions and you get to go home read Fanfics and work on your Gunpla." Daniel said as the opened only for his eyes to go wide.

For Daniel he saw two people one was an Old man with grey hair and gold eyes wearing what looked like a Z.A.F.T uniform but the second is the one who gave him that look the reason she was supposed to dead or it's a really good Cosplay.

"Umm are y-you going to ask me some questions sir." Daniel asked the guy in the ZAFT cosplay.

"Yes I am and I'll get to the point where did you get that Mobile Suit?" Uriel asked.

"Mobile Suit you mean my models?" Daniel asked confused at what was going on.

Both Uriel and Haman looked at Daniel as if he were insane so instead of answering him outright Uriel shows him a picture of the Genoace Blazer and the Inanna.

"Blazer, Inanna." Daniel simply said as this irritated Haman further but Uriel intervened.

"Haman take him to the Battleship the Inanna I believed he called it." Uriel said.

"Yes sir." Haman said with a salute and with a calmer tone of voice.

As the group walked towards the Hanger Daniel had to think about a few things to think about for example how on earth Haman is even alive if he recalls she killed herself after disabling the ZZ Gundam and the old man he reminds him of someone but he can't put his finger on it. Daniel looked around and saw a lot of people dressed in… ZAFT uniforms? This raised a few red flags up.

Ok either this is a cosplay party or maybe… no way that only happens in Fanfiction.

Right?

"Sir I need to ask you is this the Inanna?" Haman asked as he shows Daniel a Life-sized Inanna.

When Daniel saw this he was shocked to see the Inanna in full size not only that but he also saw his Genoace Blazer.

"What the fuck?" Daniel simply said as he couldn't believe what he had saw.

"Hmm… excuse me but Mr…?" Uriel asked.

"Vivas Daniel Vivas." Daniel said as he was still stupefied.

"I need to know where you obtained that Mobile Suit?" Uriel asked.

"I think I have an Idea but I just need to what year is it?" Daniel asked.

The two ZAFT officers looked at each other and then to which Haman spoke.

"It's December 28th C.E 67." Haman said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

C.E 67 that's when it dawned at him now he knew where he was the mobile suits, the battleship, Haman.

"C.E 67." Daniel said as he let the year date sink in a bit more.

"Mr. Vivas are you alright?" Uriel asked.

"I'm in another universe… I'm in Gundam Seed." Daniel said as he mumbled a keyword a word Haman was familiar with.

"A Gundam?" Haman Said while noticing the familiarity of the word.

Daniel stood for a few more seconds until he fainted again.

"Well this Complicates things." Uriel said as a pair of Solders take Daniel Back to the Infirmary.

"Gundam?" Haman said again.

"Something on your mind Haman?" Uriel asked.

"That word he said Gundam I believe, for some reason it sounded familiar to me Uriel." Haman said as Uriel raised an eyebrow.

"Does it have to do with your nightmares you've been having recently?" Uriel asks.

"I think so sir?" Haman said.

"Very well then." Uriel said as he went to the infirmary to check on Daniel.

 **Firem78910: well hope you guys liked this**

 **Kira: um about the reading**

 **Firem78910: don't worry I'll talk to chris and get back to you guys**

 **Kira: ok but Cagalli is going to get pissed**

 **Firem78910: she can use the sim room to kill foes or one of the bedrooms to do the horizontal tango with Athrun**

 **Kira: don't blame me when she tries to kill you**

 **Firem78910: Compared to my wives she's nothing anyway Ja ne**


	4. Meeting the players

**Firem78910: hey guys Firem here and I'm working again *sighs* but what can you do here's another chapter of Before The Stardust**

 **(Cue EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(Intermental):** _The song starts with Daniel standing there with his GP Base on his on his hand he raises it up only for a bright light to fill the screen_

 **(I gotta believe...):** _The title Before the Stardust appears on screen then the Genoace Blazer slashes the screen._

 **(I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara):** _the scene goes to daniel working on his Gunplas_

 **(I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni):** _then it cuts to him lazing in the Inanna_

 **(Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far):** _Shifts to Daniel looking at ruins of Junius 7 as a tear falls from his eye_

 **(Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa):** _a split screen appears on the left shows Daniel on earth_

 **(The new beginning):** _on the right it shows Daniel in the P.L.A.N.T.S_

 **(michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da):** _the two sides come face to face_

 **(I gotta believe!) :** _Only for the two sides to give a small smirk_

 **((Turn it on!) Soutou):** _the scene cuts to a battle where the Blazer and Haman's GINN fighting off MA's_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru):** _then the Inanna fires it's Gravity Cannon at the enemy ships_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga):** _then shows several silhouettes of Mobile Suits fighting as well_

 **(michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake):** _then it cuts to Daniel and the rest of Z.I.A ready for the next mission_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _shows Daniel with his Balzer with Haman and her GINN by his side_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _Cuts to Lavenza and the Haro crew then to Aurora fixing the Mobile suits_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _Shows Daniel and Haman embracing one another_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _shifts to a Baby wrapped in a pink blanket_

 **(I. kono te no naka):** _shows the Freedom and Justice in their M.E.T.E.O.R packs_

 **(II. susumu beki life):** _Shifts to the silhouettes of the Stardust Angels_

 **(III. ikite iku dake):** _Cuts to Daniel and his Blazer_

 **(End song)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Meeting the players**

 **Upon his arrival to the SEED universe Daniel at first was sacred of the fact that he was here and in ZAFT territory and to find out that Haman Karn was here as well despite this he would need time to get used to his surrounding and seeing some familiar faces would calm him down some of them would get him angry while others would put a smile on his face.**

Over a Month has passed since he came to the Cosmic Era and during that time between to having spent New Year's alone without his family. It was tough but he managed to get by after that he told Uriel and Haman that he was from another world. Haman didn't believe him but surprisingly Uriel did and he had managed to make a cover story for him. It was a simple one he was an orphan from Venezuela when he was unknowingly chosen by Blue Cosmos to test pilot an experimental Mobile Suit with a new armor system, Prototype power source and a new Beta-stage Battleship upon realizing it was Blue Cosmos that funded the project he hijacked the MS and Battleship and proceeded destroyed everything to assure that those Space Nazis didn't get to use anything.

He expected a chuckle or two from the two ZAFT officers but all he got were groans and facepalms. Apparently using the phrase Space Nazi to describe Blue Cosmos was overused. Daniel shrugged that Day.

Today he, Uriel and Haman were going to see the main benefactors of the Z.I.A who were unfortunately two men who Hitler himself would have lunch with and who Daniel would punch in the face, Patrick Zala and Rau Le Creuset and needless to say Daniel didn't like it.

"Ok I get why I have to see the Councilmen as he's our benefactor but why do we have to see Maskface." Daniel said as he sighed.

"You need to tell the Councilmen Zala and Maskface the Cover story we made for you so that we can take under our wing we are semi-independent group and we want to make sure you're safe that's all." Uriel said as Daniel nods in agreement.

"Ok but I won't trust Maskface." Daniel as he crossed his arms.

"Fair enough I don't trust him as well." Uriel said as Haman nods.

"There's just something about him something dark and I don't like it." Haman said.

As the group arrives they see two men. One of them was had grey hair, black eyes and was dressed in a light purple coat he is Patrick Zala. Next to him was a Blond haired man wearing a mask and a white coat and someone he'd blast to hell if he gets the chance he is Rau Le Creuset.

Patrick looked at Daniel and gave him a smiles at him while Rau tries to measure him.

"Ah Uriel I see you brought the one who caused this ruckus." Patrick said to Uriel as he looked at Daniel.

"Indeed Patrick how Lenore doing?" Uriel asked.

"Doing great she was made head of Junius 7." Patrick said with pride as he was proud of his wife.

This attitude took Daniel off guard he remembers that he'll only become an asshole after his wife dies as for Lenore herself he only saw her via flashback and nothing else so finding out she's leads Junius 7 was a surprise.

"Excuse me but we aren't here to play catch up Councilmen Zala." Rau said.

"Your right Rau now let's get down to business shall we gentlemen and lady." Patrick said as everyone sat down while Daniel gave his explanation.

 **One explanation later**

"And after I blew up the base and I somehow ended up in Z.A.F.T space." I was lucky to be still alive. Daniel said as he ended his explanation Daniel said.

"Hmmm… this is troubling." Patrick said as Rau simply rose an eyebrow.

"Maybe but did destroyed the base and ended up here I call it a stroke of luck." Rau said as he put his hands together.

"True since the base was destroyed we use the Mobile Suit and battleship to learn its secrets and gain its technology." Uriel said.

"Yes new technology to bolster our own mobile suits and ships. Patrick said with a smile.

"Ok but I want to fight. After seeing what those Assholes do to people I want payback and who'll train me to fight?" Daniel asked using the response he practiced with Haman and Uriel.

"I'd like to know as well?" Haman asked as Uriel smiled.

"Thank you for volunteering Haman." Uriel said with a smirk.

Haman looked at Daniel because of this while he shivered.

"Anyway this meeting is adjourned." Patrick said as everyone left.

"What do you think of the Natural Rau?" Patrick asked.

"Hmmm other than the fact he doesn't trust me not much to say about him." Rau said with a knowing smile.

"He doesn't trust you, but he just met you Rau." Patrick said as Rau gave a small smirk.

"Call it a hunch councilman Zala." Rau cryptically said.

 **A few months later**

 **Z.I.A Main base**

Once the agents of Z.I.A plus Daniel returned to the base Haman immediately started Daniel's training to become a M.S pilot.

Needless to say for the guy it was hell. However the results were there. He lost body fat he gained muscle and somewhat gained discipline.

Haman noticed that sometime he would go into fits of rage to whining like a brat. So she took him to a psychiatrist upon which it was discovered that he has Asperger syndrome. Daniel did not looked surprised as he told them that the Blue Cosmos captors suspected it. After leaving the doctor's office Daniel told her that it was his Mother that suspected it and told him about it. Haman continued to train Daniel to the bone to make sure he could Pilot his Mobile Suit.

Today however was going to be a bit complex seeing is how Haman wanted to get a closer look at the Inanna.

Though it was not what she expected to be. She thought it would be purely military ship but… the arcade, cinema, hot springs, 5 star restaurant and bar gave her the impression that this was a civilian ship. Though it did have a gym, combat simulator, research lab and the high quantities of weapons and Mobile Suits changed her mind quickly though there was one she didn't like about it.

The Haros. That's right there were Haro's as far as the eye can see they manned the ship, cooked the food maintained the M.S's and even were the Doctors (scientific and medical).

The only time she ever saw a Haro was that one time she had to protect Lacus Clyne while she was on a date with councilmen Zala's son Athrun. The damn things were annoying as hell but Daniel's Haro's were far more useful than Zala's Haros for example these Haros have retractable arms and legs. Those there is one on this ship that bothers her and that is Lavenza the ship's Bio CPU.

 **Flashback**

Daniel looks around within the Inanna activating all of its systems and to assure that everything was working. Haman went with him to see the Inanna's interior. Both of them walked around until they find one door with phrase B.C.P.U-01.

"Ok just need to check this and we are done." Daniel said.

"Good I need to report the finding to Uriel." Haman said as Daniel opens the door.

When they got in the room itself was empty except for a single pod that was in the center on it only one word was written on it LAVENZA.

"Alright then." Daniel said as he puts in a code.

The pod starts to open and Haman gasps.

"What the hell." Haman simply said as she looked at the girl in front of her

The girl around Athrun's age with long Periwinkle hair with Indigo eyes and thankfully wearing a pair of lacy light green panties and bra which covered her Double D sized Bust.

"Who the hell is she?" Haman asked dumbfolded about the girl she is seeing.

"She's Lavenza and she's the biological central processing unit of the Inanna." Daniel said as a pair of white Haro's came in with a gurney and took the girl.

 **End Flashback**

Haman shakes her head knowing that brat calls herself Daniel's sister even though she's doesn't resemble him at all.

Haman goes about her day not knowing that three shadows passed her.

 **Outside of the Inanna**

Three people are looking at the ship one of these people is on a mission while the other two think this is a bad idea.

The girl has Pink hair, blue eyes and she is wearing a light blue sundress. The other two people are right behind the pink-haired girl. One of them has Blue hair and green eyes while the other has light green hair and amber eyes.

"Lacus this is a bad Idea." The blue haired boy said.

"Oh come on Athrun don't you want to know if the rumor is true." The now identified Lacus said.

"No you want to know if the rumor of the Haro crew is true and dragged Nicol and I into this place." Athrun said as both he and Nicol nodded.

Lacus pouted and turned away.

"Fine but I still want to see what their like." Lacus said as she got in the Inanna.

The two boys follow her to try to make sure she stayed out of trouble.

 **Inside of the Inanna**

After getting inside the group spilt up with Lacus and Athrun going one way while Nicol went another way.

Upon exploring a bit and seeing no Haro's he hears a voice a young girls voice, curiosity getting the better of him he went to check it out. When he found the source of the noise he had found an almost closed door. He looked through the small gap and hopes that Dearka nor Yzak knows about what he did. he saw what looked like a girl around his age with long Periwinkle hair with Indigo eyes and wearing a pair of lacy light green panties… and nothing else which gave the poor boy a full view of her Double D sized Bust. Nicol stepped back only for him to slipped on a pipe that wasn't there before and fell into the room. Nicol unfortunately got a much better look at her needless to say this happen.

"Wait I ca-." Nicol said until Lavenza screamed.

"KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ZBOCZENIEC!" The girl smashed Nicol's head with a giant hammer she got out of nowhere.

 **10 minutes later**

We find the 3 interlopers all tied up in chains while Haman, Daniel and Lavenza were looking down upon them shaking their heads.

"I'd like to say that this is all Lacus's idea and to what happen to Nicol was an accident." Athrun said as looked at his black and blue friend while Lacus gave a slight look of betrayal.

Daniel was not amused.

"I don't care it was your own damn fault for not stopping her." Daniel said as Athrun looked down in shame while Haman gave her subordinate a small smile.

"As for what happened to you big guy Lavenza is grounded for smashing you in the face and the Haro that dropped the pipe is being punished with oil change duty for the rest of the year." Daniel said with an apologetic smile.

"Who's Lavenza?" The others minus Nicol said.

"The girl Nicol peeked at." Daniel said prompting Oh's from the others minus Nicol.

"Lavenza I want you to apologize to Nicol and Nicol I want you to take Lavenza on a shopping spree for peeking at her even though it was an accident. Daniel said to the young woman and Nicol.

Lavenza now wearing an Orange Sundress walked up to Nicol.

"Ok big bro. I'm sorry Nicol." Lavenza said with a pout.

Nicol mumbled something like ok I'm sorry too.

"Now then I've contacted your parents and they'll finished what we started." Haman said as the three went wide eyed.

Despite the fact that two would be Mobile Suit pilots and the other will an idol/battleship commander/diplomat in the future in the core there still teenagers and their parents can put the fear of god into them

"(These guys are supposed to be war heroes right now no in three years yes)." Daniel thought.

Daniel knew to get his ass in gear for the things to and his hope was to stop the greatest tragedy that has yet to happen to Z.A.F.T the bloody valentine.

 **Somewhere in Z.A.F.T space**

 **Near Junius 7**

Outside of the new agricultural colony Junius 7 two GINN's and their guarding the place to make sure it was protected.

"Hey Bill." The 1st GINN pilot said.

"Yeah Bob." Bill said.

"Have you ever wondered why were here?" Bob said as Bill gave him a flat look.

"Are you really doing a Red vs Blue reference." Bill said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well Bill when am I ever going to use it, besides I like RvB." Bob said.

Bill shrugged knowing that he liked RvB as well.

"Well with which part of RvB did you like the most Pre-Oum, During Oum or Post-Oum?" Bill asked.

"Ooof tough choice if I had to choose I would pick-." Bob started to say until a bright light blinded him.

"BOB!" Bill shouted.

"I'm ok Bill just let readjust my sights and eyes." Bob said as he blinked a few times.

"Thank godddddd WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Bill shouted as both he and Bob saw what came out of the flash.

It looked like a Mobile Suit but it was no M.S they had seen before. They managed to see that the limbs like the arms, legs and head were white and the rest was green. The M.S kinda creeped them since it looked human granted yes the GINN's have a humanoid shape but the blue eyes of said machine was creep they also saw a cone-like object on the back and rifle on the left side and a shield with the same cone-like object on it in the right.

"Ahhhhh I think should tell sarge about this?" Bob asked.

"Ya think come on Bob let's get this thing into the Colony and pray to god that it's empty." Bill said as the two GINN's carried the unknown M.S to the colony.

 **Firem78910: well then that's that**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: hold up you're putting more OC's into my fic's universe**

 **Firem78910: yeah I'll talk about Lavenza here but as for the Gundam it's a Bolt Gundam.**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: ok I can live with that**

 **Firem78910: anyway make sure to check out the fic that started it all Gundam SEED: Stardust Angel Reborn oh as well as the Tie-in fic known as a Hunter's Tale by SignalHunter now for Lavenza's Bio**

 **Name: Lavenza Vivas** **  
** **Nicknames: Lavi (Daniel), Little one (Uriel), Brat (Haman)** **  
** **Age: 14 (Before the Stardust) 17 (Gundam SEED: Stardust Angel Reborn)** **  
** **Gender: Female** **  
** **Race: Caucasian** **  
** **Ethnicity: Polish** **  
** **Personality: kind and nice but tends to get pissed off easily due to Perverts (Even acciendetal ones) always willing to help her loved ones** **  
** **Appearance: Periwinkle hair with Indigo eyes mostly wears Sundresses of various colors but when she's needed in the Inanna $%^ &*() *info corrupted*** **  
** **Backstory: She was once one of the Many OC's in Daniel's head until they arrived in the Cosmic Era where she came to life despite their being no formal documents she'd refers Daniel as her Big Brother** **  
** **Faction: ZAFT** **  
** **Morality: she'll Follow Haman's and ZAFT's Orders but like her brother she'll disobey them to help others in need or to wipe out Blue cosmos cells and cares** **  
** **Sexuality: Bisexual**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: wait if she has Double D's here what size we'll she be when I introduce her**

 **Firem78910: G**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: I think I have a feeling Nicol won't die lucky bastard**

 **Firem78910: until then Ja ne**


	5. The Sentinel and the Blaze

**Firem78910: hey guys Firem here with another chapter of Before the stardust**

 **Haman: about Time Chris is worried about also you'll have to notify him about the missing part on the Blazer**

 **Firem78910: I know I can't believe I forgot about that any who to the chapter**

 **(Cue EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(Intermental):** _The song starts with Daniel standing there with his GP Base on his on his hand he raises it up only for a bright light to fill the screen_

 **(I gotta believe...):** _The title Before the Stardust appears on screen then the Genoace Blazer slashes the screen._

 **(I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara):** _the scene goes to daniel working on his Gunplas_

 **(I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni):** _then it cuts to him lazing in the Inanna_

 **(Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far):** _Shifts to Daniel looking at ruins of Junius 7 as a tear falls from his eye_

 **(Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa):** _a split screen appears on the left shows Daniel on earth_

 **(The new beginning):** _on the right it shows Daniel in the P.L.A.N.T.S_

 **(michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da):** _the two sides come face to face_

 **(I gotta believe!) :** _Only for the two sides to give a small smirk_

 **((Turn it on!) Soutou):** _the scene cuts to a battle where the Blazer and Haman's GINN fighting off MA's_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru):** _then the Inanna fires it's Gravity Cannon at the enemy ships_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga):** _then shows several silhouettes of Mobile Suits fighting as well_

 **(michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake):** _then it cuts to Daniel and the rest of Z.I.A ready for the next mission_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _shows Daniel with his Balzer with Haman and her GINN by his side_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _Cuts to Lavenza and the Haro crew then to Aurora fixing the Mobile suits_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _Shows Daniel and Haman embracing one another_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _shifts to a Baby wrapped in a pink blanket_

 **(I. kono te no naka):** _shows the Freedom and Justice in their M.E.T.E.O.R packs_

 **(II. susumu beki life):** _Shifts to the silhouettes of the Stardust Angels_

 **(III. ikite iku dake):** _Cuts to Daniel and his Blazer_

 **(End song)**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Sentinel and the Blaze**

 **Daniel during his time here on the ZAFT colonies had seen many things one of those things was how he his most loyal and youngest ally and his first battle**

It had been two months since Lacus and the others tried to sneak into the Inanna and were caught and like Daniel predicted they got grounded. Nicol on the other hand was fortunate to not have make a funeral for his wallet (though he had to put it on life support) and during those two months he and Lavenza got along well and started dating.

Unfortunately Dearka and Yzak did find out how the two met. Nicol blushed like a tomato while Lavenza however proceeded to beat the two morons like a pair of drums. Daniel was now in the Z.I.A Base looking at the Blazer helping the Engineers too properly maintain the Mobile Suit (even though he had no idea of the Tech behind it). That's when Daniel found out that the Blazer was missing a piece.

"OH YOU GOT TOO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Daniel yelled out of the top of his lungs surprising the engineers.

"What happen?!" One of the engineers said.

"The Hardpoints I forgot to put the god damn Hardpoints on the Blazer!" Daniel said angry at himself for forgetting to place them.

"Um I don't know what though do but I'm guessing it's for that Jet engine with wings on it." One of the younger Engineers said as he points at the Jet striker pack, Daniel nods.

"Yeah when connected to the Blazer it would allow me atmospheric flight." Daniel said as he cried waterfall tears.

"So without those Hardpoints you can't connect them right?" The Engineer asked as Daniel Nods once more.

"Welp what can you do." Said a Female voice.

Daniel got a good look at the girl who he swore looks like Weiss Schnee from RWBY minus the scar on her eye she Has White Hair that's on a ponytail, red eyes and is wearing an Engineers uniform. This is Aurora Ashton and despite the outlandish hair and eye color she is a Natural.

"Miss Ashton. How are you today?" Daniel asked.

"I thought I told you to call me Aurora Daniel as for me just maintaining the Blazer and trying to replicate that ultracompact fusion reactor." Aurora said as Daniel shakes his head.

"Are you still trying to figure it out Aurora?" Daniel asked as Aurora nods.

"It's a clean form of Nuclear energy that makes and power plants on Earth and the P.L.A.N.T.S look like AA batteries. Whoever this Minovsky guy is was a fucking genius and whoever called his work heresy should be burned on the stake." Aurora said with a sadistic grin.

That gave Daniel and the others engineers a shiver down their spines.

"Of course Aurora so any chance of you getting the Hardpoints made for the Blazer?" Daniel asked as Aurora shakes her head.

"Sorry but without knowing what they look like no luck on that end." Aurora said.

"Well that's just great." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Anyway Uriel wanted you and Haman to go to his office he has a mission for you guys." Aurora said as Daniel gives a small smile.

"Oh a Mission that's cool." Daniel as he leaves the hanger.

As Daniel left Aurora took another look at the Blazer and wondered why this Mobile Suit was more advanced than any of the prototype battle ready GINN's that ZAFT made.

"(How long would it take to unlock your secrets Blazer)?" Aurora thought.

 **Uriel's office**

"You want us to recover a Mobile Suit?" Daniel asked as Uriel nods.

"That's right Junius 7 has recently recovered a Mobile Suit that appeared in a flash of light." Uriel said.

"Like how the Inanna, the Blazer and I appeared." Daniel said as Uriel nods.

"Exactly Daniel how on earth this happen we do not know but what I know is that Blue Cosmos cannot have this Mobile Suit." Uriel said in a serious tone while Daniel and Haman nods Daniel more so then Haman.

"When do we leave sir?" Haman asked.

"0700 Hours tomorrow." Uriel said.

"Yes sir!" Haman and Daniel said as the two saluted but when Haman was about to leave Uriel called her back.

"Sir is there something else you need?" Haman asked.

"Yes how Daniel's training progress coming along?" Uriel asked.

"They're going well sir." Haman said.

"Now then any progress on the Mobile Suit and battleship?" Uriel asked as Haman sighs.

"Slow considering the research teams requires Daniel or the brat to be there." Haman said as Uriel nods.

"I see I want you to befriend Daniel and the little one and if it's needed seduce Daniel." Uriel said as Haman blushed up a storm.

"B-but sir seducing him seems a bit much don't you think." Haman said with a blush.

"I know but that is why it will only be a last choice type of scenario." Uriel said with a grin.

"Of course sir." Haman said with a huff.

"Ah kids these days." Uriel said as he shakes his head.

 **Next day**

 **0945 Hours**

 **En route to Junius 7**

A Nazca-class ship is seen traveling towards to the colony of Junius 7 and Daniel looked out the window amazed at the sight of space, Haman just looked at him funny.

"Daniel it's just space there's nothing amazing about it." Haman said like it was an everyday thing for her.

Which is true in both the U.C era as well in the C.E era.

"Haman I was born on earth and I didn't get to have a good look at the sea of stars the only time one would go to space in my world was through video games and sci-fi novels." Daniel said as Haman shakes her head though a thought came to her upon how Daniel appeared.

Haman still didn't believe in Daniel saying he's from another world but both the Ship and MS were odd to say the least but Haman did remember something that happened last year.

"You know now thinking about this sometime last year another odd Mobile Suit appeared out of nowhere near a failed attempt at making a P.L.A.N.T colony." Haman said.

"You mean someone else like me appeared?" Daniel asked curious at what Haman said.

Haman gave a slight grin knowing that this could be a good way to get Daniel's trust

"Not exactly like but the pilot of the MS did appear earlier than you we don't know much except Mobile Suit and the fact that we know the pilot currently works for the Serpent Tail mercenary corp." Haman said with a bit of distain.

"He works for a bunch of Mercs?" Daniel asked.

"Yes "She" does her name is Shiro or Kuro depending on her mood and just to warn you Kuro is a Massive pervert." Haman said with a Blush.

"She can't be that bad of a pervert." Daniel said with a shrug.

"She groped me along with Aurora at the same time. She even tried to invite us to her bed for a foursome." Haman said with a blush that rivaled a cherry from remembering that incident.

She does remember Aurora taking the invite with gusto thus now know that Aurora is Bi… who knew.

"God damn." Was all Daniel could say who ever the Shiro, Kuro whatever her name was had the fucking balls to grope Haman fucking Karn. He'd shake her hand and she would probably take him to her bed.

"I'll keep my eye out for her Haman." Daniel said as Haman nods.

But when Daniel tries to look at the stars again the alarm started to sound.

"What's the hell going on?!" Haman said as another solder came to them.

"Ma'am there's a situation in the colony. The Mobile Suit we were to pick went berserk our orders now are to stop it." The solder said as he ran off.

Haman looks at Daniel for a moment until she ran towards the hanger with Daniel following close by.

"Oh hell its game time." Daniel said as he follows Haman.

 **Nazca Hanger**

Daniel is now wearing a ZAFT green pilot suit and is inside the blazer and ready to fight as Haman launched.

"All right man your MS is ready to go." An engineer said as Daniel place his GP Base on the console.

"Ok Daniel Vivas Genoace Blazer launching now!" Daniel shouted as he launched out.

After Daniel left the ship he saw several other GINN's along with with Haman's custom GINN which had Pink highlights.

"Note to self, get the Qubeley Papillon ready for battle and in the colors of Haman's original Qubeley." Daniel said to himself.

Haman in a Qubeley would turn her into a monster in the Battlefield.

"Daniel can you read me?" Haman asked via communicator.

"Loud and clear Commander Karn." Daniel said.

"Good I'm uploading an image of the Mobile Suit into your device what was called again a GP Base." Haman said asking the last part.

"Yeah it is." Daniel said as Haman nods and uploads the image to Daniel's GP Base.

Once the image was uploaded Daniel recognizes it despite the upgrades and additional equipment and minor paint job.

A Bolt Gundam.

"(God damn a Bolt Gundam of all things)." Daniel thought as Haman voice starts to crack.

"Commander Karn do read me." Daniel said worried about his commander.

"D-D-Da-niel so-methin-g is wron-g with th-e." Haman start to say until there was nothing but static and radar on the fritz.

 **Start Gundam Build Fighters Try OST Bell of Requiem**

Daniel knew that something was wrong and that's when he saw the Bolt Gundam that's is also when he saw the cause of the long range communications and radar failures.

"Oh hell it has GN-Drives. They were the reason the communications failed." Daniel said as he charged at the Gundam.

As he charged several GINN's followed him as well. The Bolt Gundam saw the MS's and began to fire its beam rifle at the new GINN's and Blazer. Daniel and the Blazer dodged them while the GINN began to fire their machine guns at the Gundam.

Obviously the future mook suits didn't make a damn dent on it in fact it only piss the pilot off.

In retaliation it fired a ball from its left shoulder that managed to hit a GINN's head off. Then a handle came out of his right forearm and fired a beam out of the handle and connected to the ball and started to swing it like a flail.

Daniel kept his distance and began to fire his DODS beam rifle he landed a hit but it did minimal damage.

God damn it all. Daniel said as two GINN's passed by him.

The two brave morons charged in only to get swatted like files. Haman on the other hand fired her Ion Cannon at the Gundam.

"God damn." Daniel cursed as the Gundam attacked once more Daniel this time took the initiative and fired like a mad man.

Or would have if Haman hadn't managed get through.

"Daniel do read me?!" Haman said franticly.

"Haman thank god you're alright and how are you talking to me right now." Daniel said as he wondered how Haman did so.

"One of the pilot used short ranged communications and surprisingly it worked." Haman said.

Daniel faceplamed for forgetting about that anyway.

"Alright what's the plan?" Daniel asked.

"It depends if that mobile suit has a long range battleship cannon." Haman said which Daniel grinned although Haman didn't see it.

"Give me 30 seconds for a full charge commander." Daniel said as the shoulder started open up to reveal two cannons.

Haman was surprised at first but she shook it off knowing this might help them.

"Everyone you heard him give him half a minute to charge his cannons!" Haman shouted as the other GINN's (minus the one without a head) fired their weapons at the Gundam.

The Bolt started to feel the shots fired upon it and turn to fire its beam rifle and Vulcans.

Only for the Blazers Cannons were ready to fire.

"High Mega Cannon!" Daniel shouted as two bright pink beams came out of the cannons and landed a direct hit on the Gundam.

As Daniel shouted those three words somewhere in Haman's mind she heard a voice saying those same three words.

"High Mega Cannon!" The voice said as Haman snapped back to normal.

"What was that? And why did it sound familiar?" Haman asked herself as she place a hand on her wrist.

"Hey Haman we won." Daniel said to Haman snapping Haman out of her stupor.

"Alright then everyone let's check on the colony and get this thing back to Z.I.A base." Haman ordered.

"Roger that Commander and I'll get you some water when we get back." Daniel said.

"Thank you Daniel." Haman said with a small blush.

"Huh maybe seducing might be excessive but maybe being his girlfriend might be a good way to gain his trust." Haman said.

"(After all I need his trust to help Z.A.F.T)." Haman thought to herself as she flew back to the Nazca.

 **Hours later**

 **Z.I.A main base**

After making sure that Junius 7 was ok the crew took the Gundam back to the base when they did everyone thanked Daniel for giving the finishing blow. Now everyone was around the Gundam pointing various assault rifles at it. Aurora got close to the hatch of the Gundam.

"Ok everyone I'm opening the hatch." Aurora said as the hatch opened.

Everyone in the base had raised their weapons on the cockpit, Aurora as well only to drop her weapon upon seeing the Pilot.

"What the fuck." Aurora said softly as goes in the cockpit then comes out carrying the pilot on her arms.

Needless to say everyone in the room was shocked. The person looked no older than three years old no one can tell if it's a boy or a girl the pilot is dress in a black skintight suit and on the pilot's head is a helmet that resemble the nerve gear helmet from SAO.

"Um I think I speak for all of us that… did a toddler kick the collective asses of professional solders." Daniel said as everyone nodded.

"Good I'm not the only one then." Daniel said.

"I need a drink." Haman said.

"Make mine a triple." Daniel said as he felt he need a good whisky or three cups of carorena to get his ass drunk.

 **Firem78910: first off I'm sorry guys for getting this late work and video games mostly RE6 which I recently got along with Devil May Cry 4 and Rayman Origins can do that any who here's the Gundam**

 **MSSN: GF13-013NRS Gundam Bolt Sentinel**

 **Namesake: Sentinel**

 **Unit Type: Custom General-Purpose Mobile Suit**

 **Power Plant: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor, GN Drive**

 **Armor: E-Carbon**

 **Special Equipment: Mobile Trace System, E-Sensor**

 **Armament: (BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle, GN-field shield, Graviton Hammer, Beam Vulcan gun**

 **Pilot:! #$%^ & (information corrupted)**

 **Appearance: based on the GF13-013NR Bolt Gundam**

 **Colors: the Black parts on the armor are a Forest Green**

 **Info: a MS built for protecting high priority locations be it for Space, air or Land in combat the pilot can use the mobile trace system to fight much effectively against other MS.**

 **Firem78910: God damn not again anyway tune in next time for more before the stardust also don't forget to read Gundam SEED: Stardust angels Reborn and Hunter's Tale also leave behind some Reviews Ja ne**


	6. Team Jaeger and the Ranger

**Firem78910: hi its firem here and here's a new chapter of Ironwoods Ashes**

 **Chris: say firem what's with the boxes**

 **Firem78910: I'll tell you after the chapter**

 **(Cue EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(Intermental):** _The song starts with Daniel standing there with his GP Base on his on his hand he raises it up only for a bright light to fill the screen_

 **(I gotta believe...):** _The title Before the Stardust appears on screen then the Genoace Blazer slashes the screen._

 **(I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara):** _the scene goes to daniel working on his Gunplas_

 **(I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni):** _then it cuts to him lazing in the Inanna_

 **(Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far):** _Shifts to Daniel looking at ruins of Junius 7 as a tear falls from his eye_

 **(Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa):** _a split screen appears on the left shows Daniel on earth_

 **(The new beginning):** _on the right it shows Daniel in the P.L.A.N.T.S_

 **(michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da):** _the two sides come face to face_

 **(I gotta believe!) :** _Only for the two sides to give a small smirk_

 **((Turn it on!) Soutou):** _the scene cuts to a battle where the Blazer and Haman's GINN fighting off MA's_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru):** _then the Inanna fires it's Gravity Cannon at the enemy ships_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga):** _then shows several silhouettes of Mobile Suits fighting as well_

 **(michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake):** _then it cuts to Daniel and the rest of Z.I.A ready for the next mission_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _shows Daniel with his Balzer with Haman and her GINN by his side_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _Cuts to Lavenza and the Haro crew then to Aurora fixing the Mobile suits_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _Shows Daniel and Haman embracing one another_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _shifts to a Baby wrapped in a pink blanket_

 **(I. kono te no naka):** _shows the Freedom and Justice in their M.E.T.E.O.R packs_

 **(II. susumu beki life):** _Shifts to the silhouettes of the Stardust Angels_

 **(III. ikite iku dake):** _Cuts to Daniel and his Blazer_

 **(End song)**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Team Jaeger and the Ranger**

 **Many people had asked how Daniel fights though the real question is who Daniel fought before coming to ZAFT this was one of those times as he meets an old friend and foe**

 **Location**

 **Z.I.A Infirmary**

 **Date**

 **May 28** **th** **C.E 68, 1400 Hours**

The Infirmary was in a daze when Haman and Daniel brought a 3 year old child there. All the doctors were wondering where this child came from, why was he piloting a Mobile Suit and where did he come from.

"Did you find anything about the child doctor?" Haman asked as she is surprisingly curious about the child.

"Other than the fact he's unconscious not much although he has some minor genetic modifications on him heighten reflexes, improved eyesight and a boosted immune system." The doctor said as Haman's eyes widen.

Daniel however decided to voice his concerns.

"That's impossible those are the basic mods for Coordinators yet I know he's from my world and we do not have that kind of tech yet!" Daniel said as he emphasized that the kid was from his world.

The doctor nodded knowing about Daniel's origins.

"I know and that's the odd thing about." The doctor said.

"Is there anything to I.D the child?" Haman asked as the doctor shakes his head.

"Nothing of the sort." Anyway it will be a while before he wakes up Uriel would want a status update on the child.

"Of course doctor." Haman said.

"Um any chance will find his/her gender?" Daniel asked wondering if the child is a boy or a girl.

"I'll let you know soon." The doctor said as the two pilots leave.

 **Uriel's office**

 **An hour later**

It had been an hour since Haman had begun her report she told Uriel about how Daniel fought and the sentinel's capabilities and what had happen in the hanger when they brought back.

"This concludes our report." Haman said.

"I see then, the child is he still in the infirmary recovering?" Uriel asked.

"Yes sir the doctor will let us know when he wakes up." Daniel said as Uriel nods.

"Good then I have another mission for you two." Uriel said as both Haman and Daniel widen their eyes.

"A new mission this soon?" Haman asked.

"Yes there have been reports of a pirate crews sacking several civilian ships and mining stations." Uriel said.

"Sir I don't think Pirate raids our greatest priority sir." Haman said.

"Yeah sir I mean the normal military could handle these guys easily." Daniel said.

Ignoring what Haman and Daniel said Uriel pulled out two images what was on them made Daniel's eyes pop out.

On the left image there are two Mobile suits one of them looks a black Tristian Gundam with some blue details and a pair of hardlight wings while the second one was an astray red frame but with the white parts painted black, has two katana's and the flight pack.

On the right image was a forest green G-Exes with a bright orange cloak with a black wolf on it and its seen armed with beam crossbows.

"Ok never doubting you again." Daniel said as Haman nods.

"These three Mobile Suits are always seen smashing the pirates but when together they'll work together if the threat proves too great. Your mission is to recruit these three pilots for Z.A.F.T." Uriel said.

"Yes sir!" Daniel and Haman said.

"Dismissed!" Uriel said as the two leave.

After the two left a third image appeared on Uriel's desk of a lone mobile suit the MS in question was a GP02 Gundam except it was painted all white and had green visors.

"(Be careful you two)." Uriel thought as he has a drink of water.

 **A week later**

 **Nearing ZAFT colony Zeon**

It had been a week since Uriel gave them the mission to find the pilots. Until now they could not find them how ever during the week they had to find them the child woke up.

 **Flashback**

 **Z.I.A Infirmary**

The doctor told the two that the boy as they found out after taking off the suit was waking up.

The boy had pale white skin almost porcelain and orange hair and a pair of underwear thankfully.

"So this is the Pilot, I still can't believe a three year old was a match for us." Haman said.

"Meh I say we got lucky considering he didn't use his suit's GN barrier." Daniel said as Haman had a question mark floating over her head regarding the GN barrier.

She shakes her head as she looked at the helmet.

"Anything about the helmet he had on doctor?" Haman asked.

The doctor mood darken a bit and the pilots noticed this.

"Yes the helmet was designed to block ones emotions and repress memories." The doctor said as the pilots grew angry.

"Who do I blow up?" Daniel asked.

"I think there in your world, I doubt you'll a lot of damage with a plastic model." The Doctor said as Daniel calms down a bit.

"Still we'd like to know?" Haman asked as Daniel nods.

"Well I did find a symbol on the helmet itself." The doctor said as he shows them a symbol of trapezoid crystal with two swords in back of it.

Haman and the doctor knew nothing of it but Daniel did.

"Arista Arms INC?" Daniel said as he recognized the symbol.

"You know something Daniel?" Haman asked.

"Yeah it's a weapons manufacturer that specializes in Plavsky Particles and Arista Crystals." Daniel said as Haman and the doctor had given him confused looks.

Daniel went on to explain what Arista Crystals and Plavsky Particles are and how they work.

"I see then that's quite fascinating." The Doctor said as the little boy started to wake up.

"Haman noticed this and walked towards him." The boy opened his eyes and looked at Haman.

"Mama?" The boy said as Haman went wide-eyed and the Doctor laughed.

 **End Flashback**

In a surprise twist of faith the kid imprinted himself to Haman when he called her mama. Though everyone kept that detail quiet least they want to suffer the war witch's wrath.

Daniel on the other hand named the boy Edison Kran much to Haman's dismay. Edison did like the name and Haman gave Daniel extra training for the rest of the week.

But now they were on their way to a colony called (and Daniel cannot believe it's called) Zeon and lead by Dozle Zabi of all people but out of all the Zabi's (of the UC era) Dozle is likeable and a family man with two wives. How did that happen apparently Dozle after becoming leader of the colony he drank a bit much and on the next day he found himself in bed with Zenna Mia and Marlene Karn. From what he heard Haman had to be restrained as to not kill Dozel for defiling her older sister. Yeah anyway Uriel told them to make contact with them and ask them about the pirates and the mercenaries they are to work with.

Upon arriving they are greeted at the sight of 4 people the first is a tall burly and scared man with Purple hair reaching down his neck, black eyes looking at Daniel as if testing him and the clothes he wears mostly green, red and gold (the same clothes he wears in MSG) he is Dozle Zabi.

The woman on Dozle's right has blonde hair in a bun and green eyes wearing a periwinkle dress and a burgundy blouse she is Zenna Zabi Nee Mia first bride of Dozle.

The woman on Dozle's left has long pink hair tied in a ponytail and purple eyes wearing an olive green gothic dress she is Marlene Zabi Nee Karn second bride of Dozle.

The last person was a little girl she has blond hair with green eyes like her mother she is wearing a red blouse with gold details white pants and red boots she is Mineva Lao Zabi Daughter of Dozle and Zenna Zabi.

Mineva looked at Haman and she smiled.

"Hammy you're here." Mineva said as she hugged Haman.

Daniel looked at the scene before him in awe Haman acting truly nice. Though he kept his mouth shut least he receives the War Witch's wrath he's still recovering after naming her new son.

 **A few hours later**

After a nice dinner with the (Nice) Zabis they discussed with Dozle about the mercenaries. Surprisingly Dozle spoke with them about taking down a pirate base at the edge of Z.A.F.T territory.

"That was easy." Daniel said as Haman nods.

"I'll take you to them." Dozle said as he takes them to the mercs.

Dozle takes the Z.I.A pilots to a room where they see three people two women and a man.

The first woman had and slim build with her curves in the right places tan skin with some freckles on her cheeks and Amber eyes. She wears a blue and purple Albrun Medieval Surcoat but with part of it showing off her DD-cup breasts she also wears an orange cloak with a black wolf on it.

But when saw the other two her did a double take.

The first person is a fairly muscular young man of above average height with short dark blue hair and eyes. He also has a cowlick. He wears a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots.

The second young girl that has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She also wears red gauntlets. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes.

"(Aren't they supposed to be in an Anime/Manga)?" Daniel thought.

"Haman and Daniel was it, the girls are Kurome and Joan while the young man is Wave." Dozle said as he asked Daniel to confirm his name and introduced the mercenaries.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Karn Mr. Vivas." Joan said with a bow.

"I'm Wave nice to meet you guys." Wave said with a smile.

"Stay away from my candy and we'll be fine." Kurome said.

Haman scowled while Dozle and Daniel sweatdroped.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand." Dozle said as he explained how the pirate base was once a mining facility and the plan to take them down was finalized.

"So are we in agreement?" Dozle asked as everyone in the room nodded.

"Good then in a week's time we attack." Dozle said.

Everyone in the room knew that this will be a tough battle but they'll win.

 **Somewhere in space**

A lone figure sat alone in his ship when a sound was made close to him. The figure followed the noise to a smartphone with a message saying the following.

" _The Blazer is here."_

" _We are to fight with him in a week's time."_

" _Orders?"_

The figure the writes back.

" _Observe and Defend"._

" _Do not let his flame to be put out."_

" _That is my right as much as it is his…"_

" _To put mine's out."_

He sent the message and receives a response.

" _Understood D &V Jaeger out."_

"Soon we'll have the battle that we have been denied Daniel." Said a bald young boy with green eyes.

Elsewhere on the same ship a pair of green eyes flashed.

 **Firem78910: and that's the chapter**

 **Chris: so the Boxes**

 **Firem78910: ok everyone I have to tell you guys I'm going to Chile**

 **Chris: to visit**

 **Firem78910: to live I'm moving to Chile on the 6** **th** **of July so if black out.**

 **Chris: I see thanks for the heads up and thank you**

 **Firem78910: wasn't just me chris everyone did their part**

 **Chris: ok so Wave and Kurome from Akame ga Kill are in this**

 **Firem78910: as for the fic itself after some thought I'll make it five maybe six chapters more so that I won't overload you in stardust angels**

 **Chris: ok thanks Firem anyways Ja ne**

 **Name: Edison Karn  
Nicknames: little guardsmen (Daniel), Son (Haman)  
Age: 3 (Before the Stardust) 6 (Gundam SEED: Stardust Angel Reborn)  
Gender: male  
Race: Caucasian  
Ethnicity: unknown  
Personality: he's curious about the world and a bit of a Mama's boy but will fight for his Mama and his home a bit naïve but it's expected for a 3 year old  
Appearance: Orange hair with blue eyes mostly wears a black Skintight suit  
Backstory: He was once a Test subject of Arista Arms INC. but after a test on the Gunpla Battle System he was sent to the C.E once he was defeated by Daniel and Haman and had his helmet removed he imprinted on Haman and sees her as his Mama  
Faction: ZAFT, Karn Family  
Morality: he will fight for his Mama, ZAFT and the Karn Family  
Sexuality: none at the moment he's 3**

 **Name: Joan Arc  
Nicknames: Miss Saint (Daniel)  
Age: 22 (Before the Stardust) 25 (Gundam SEED: Stardust Angel Reborn)  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Ethnicity: French/Polynesian  
Personality: Despite being only a year older then Haman she sees her as the mother of any group she is kind but knows when to bring discipline if any becomes unruly  
Appearance: Blonde hair with amber eyes with freckles on her cheeks She wears a blue and purple Albrun Medieval Surcoat but with part of it showing off her DD-cup breasts she also wears an orange cloak with a black wolf on it.**

 **Backstory: She was once a simple woman whom was born into a family of Mercenaries that liked to play Gunpla battle and after testing the new GBS she along with her ship the Orleans had been placed in the C.E with no money to her name she simply followed her Families business as a hired gun  
Faction: Mercenary (Before the Stardust) ZAFT (Gundam SEED: Stardust Angel Reborn)  
Morality: she'll Follow whomever paid with steadfast loyalty but if tricked there will be hell to pay  
Sexuality: stright**


	7. The Pirates and the Sickly one

**Firem78910: …**

 **NCKG: I**

 **Firem78910: stop *smiles* I know why you did it**

 **NCKG: thank you**

 **Firem78910: like I said I'm doing for Chris just do me a favor and keep his legacy alive**

 **NCKG: can and will do Firem**

 **Firem78910: enjoy the chapter guys *Firem78910 notices MSGS: SDA updated* HE DID WHAT!**

 **(Cue EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(Intermental):** _The song starts with Daniel standing there with his GP Base on his on his hand he raises it up only for a bright light to fill the screen_

 **(I gotta believe...):** _The title Before the Stardust appears on screen then the Genoace Blazer slashes the screen._

 **(I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara):** _the scene goes to daniel working on his Gunplas_

 **(I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni):** _then it cuts to him lazing in the Inanna_

 **(Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far):** _Shifts to Daniel looking at ruins of Junius 7 as a tear falls from his eye_

 **(Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa):** _a split screen appears on the left shows Daniel on earth_

 **(The new beginning):** _on the right it shows Daniel in the P.L.A.N.T.S_

 **(michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da):** _the two sides come face to face_

 **(I gotta believe!) :** _Only for the two sides to give a small smirk_

 **((Turn it on!) Soutou):** _the scene cuts to a battle where the Blazer and Haman's GINN fighting off MA's_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru):** _then the Inanna fires it's Gravity Cannon at the enemy ships_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga):** _then shows several silhouettes of Mobile Suits fighting as well_

 **(michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake):** _then it cuts to Daniel and the rest of Z.I.A ready for the next mission_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _shows Daniel with his Balzer with Haman and her GINN by his side_

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now):** _Cuts to Lavenza and the Haro crew then to Aurora fixing the Mobile suits_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _Shows Daniel and Haman embracing one another_

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa):** _shifts to a Baby wrapped in a pink blanket_

 **(I. kono te no naka):** _shows the Freedom and Justice in their M.E.T.E.O.R packs_

 **(II. susumu beki life):** _Shifts to the silhouettes of the Stardust Angels_

 **(III. ikite iku dake):** _Cuts to Daniel and his Blazer_

 **(End song)**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Pirates and the Sickly one**

 **Daniel and Haman now with the aid of the mercenaries now set off to fight off some pirates not knowing a foe that Daniel faced long ago is coming**

A week had passed since they arrived at the colony of Zeon and preparations for the Pirate base raid were now complete during that time Daniel has Asked Uriel if he could bring the Inanna to the fray.

It took some time but Uriel approved of it only if the combat data was given to Z.I.A and ZAFT to which Daniel said yes. He believed that ZAFT need a boost in tech. But after that not much happen when the Inanna came Joan gasped as she recognized the ship it's based on.

Joan had asked if he came from the same world as her Daniel did confirming her suspicions and smiled knowing that she is not alone in this world.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Haman asked.

"The Blazer and I are ready to go." Daniel said with a grin.

"I'm ready commander Karn." Wave said.

"I'm good to go." Kurome said as she readies herself.

"Just say the word and I'll earn my keep." Joan said to Haman.

"I'm ready too mama." Edison said as Haman pinched the bridge of her nose.

Edison came along to "help" her so to speak. But Haman not wanting argue with her "Son" she decided to let him stay but only to guard the ships.

"Make sure you protect the Inanna with all your power sweetie." Haman said to her son as he nodded.

However her older sister loved him and Mineva and the Links boy Became friends with her son.

But now it was time to fight the Pirates.

"Everyone it's now time to fight." Haman said.

Daniel took this as the signal to launch the Inanna.

"Take it away Captain Haro." Daniel said as Haman facepalmed.

"A Haro is the Captain." Haman said as she expected to hear **"Haro Haro"** every second this would annoy her to no end.

Haman was in for rude awakening.

 **(Play Gundam Extreme VS Full Boost-Fly! Freedom)**

Within the command center of the Inanna a Light green Haro looked at his crew and began to speak.

"Are all systems ready?" Ask the Haro Captain.

"Life support online, Psycoucom systems online, Weapons online, GN and MUP Reactor online. Haro." An Aqua Haro and in a feminine voice said.

"Are the I-field and Mobile Suits ready?" Captain Haro asked.

"The Moblie suits are on standby and ready on launch at any time sir." The Aqua Haro said.

The I-field is in full capacity Haro. A Purple Haro said.

"Send a message to the Orleans and to Admiral Daniel." Captain Haro said.

"Yes sir Haro." The Aqua Haro said as both Daniel and Haman's faces are shown.

"Admiral we are to go." Captain Haro said as Daniel nods while Haman had a WTF face on her.

The captain only needed one guess as to what was going through her mind.

"You were expecting me to say Haro over and over again like a Youngling right?" The captain asked as Haman weakly nods.

"Meh can't blame you for thinking that Lady Karn." The captain said to Haman.

"This is the Orleans the ship is ready to go." The Orleans Captain said as the Captain Haro nods.

"Very well all ships launch." The Captain Haro said as both ships launched from the colony.

Daniel saw the Orleans and was still amazed by it since it was a Normandy SR2 Class ship.

The ship was colored in Black white and Purple with the Name Orleans on the sides.

"I didn't think they models like that with Gunpla Plastic?" Daniel said to himself.

"They don't I had that one custom made. I'm guessing the Inanna is the same right?" Joan said as she pointed to the Orleans.

"Yeah only I won that Model in a Modeling contest, 3rd prize really." Daniel said.

"How you win?" Joan asked.

"I'm piloting it right now." Daniel said with a proud smirk.

It only took Joan a few seconds to realize that Daniel was referring to the Blazer.

 **(End song)**

The ships are now on their way to stop the pirates all the while not noticing the Silhouette of a Mobile Suit following close by.

Daniel I'm coming for you. A young voice said as he used his mobile suit to follow them.

 **2 Hours later**

 **Pirate Base**

All three ships were now near the Pirate base and the Orleans went ahead to scout out the base Defenses by using its stealth system. While the Inanna waited after a few minutes. After a while the Orleans contacted them.

"Orleans to Inanna, Orleans to Inanna do you copy over?" The Orleans captain said.

"Yes we read you loud and clear Orleans what are the Defenses like?" Captain Haro asked.

"A few missile pods on the base, two Nazca-class ships, a small force consisting of 20 MA and one of the new combat ready GINN's as the leader of said force." The Orleans Captain said.

"I believe the Zechs team should suffice, Admiral Daniel what do you think?" Captain Haro said.

"i think so as well Captain Haro give the Zechs team the green light." Daniel said.

"Roger that Admiral Daniel." Captain Haro said.

"One more thing Captain Should Haman give you guys an order obey it, as she will have the Rank of vice admiral as of now alright." Daniel said.

Haman overheard the conversation and smiled a bit Vice admiral Karn had a nice ring to it.

"Roger that Admiral." Captain Haro said.

"Everyone prepare to attack at my signal." Haman said

"Captain prep the Hyper mega cannons and Mobile Suits." Daniel said.

"It'd be done Admiral, alright then prep the MS's and Cannons on Vice-Admiral Karn's mark." Captain Haro said.

The two ships slowly came closer towards the Pirate base until they were at the edge of the enemy's sensor range.

"FIRE!" Haman shouted as the Inanna and Orleans fired their cannons destroying 20 MA's.

The battle had now begun and this would test Daniel's resolve and valor. The ship were firing missiles and beam cannons at the pirates to soften up for the MS force to sweep up the rest.

"Everyone Launch now!" Captain Haro shouted.

"Daniel Vivas Genoace Blazer! Ikuze minna!"

"Haman Karn GINN! Launching!"

"Shura Kesshin: Grand Chariot! Let's go!"

"Akame Astray. Go."

"Edison in the Sentinel Bolt! Let's fight!"

"Joan Arc G-EXS Ranger beginning mission."

The pilots said as they were launched from the ships along with the Jegans and Gustav Karl.

"This is Zechs- Leader calling all Zechs Haro." A Green Haro in the Gustav Karl said to the other MS's.

"Zechs-2 Standing by."

"Zechs-3 Standing by."

"Zechs-4 Standing by."

"Zechs-5 Standing by."

"Zechs-6 Standing by."

"Zechs team is ready to go. Launching Now." Zechs Leader said.

"Alright guys take them down." Daniel said as the Jegans started to fight the MA's.

 **With Zechs Team**

The Zechs fought well taking out MA's Left and right however sometime the MA's would get lucky.

"Zechs-6 to Zechs-Leader I've been hit and need backup." Zechs-6 said as he hoped he'd get help.

However help will not come as a squad of MA's shot Zechs-6 down.

"NOOOOO! LOUIE! YOU GOD DAMN PIRATES!" Zechs-2 shouted.

"Calm Down Zechs-2." Zechs-4 said.

"Louie just came of age Star. He just came of age." Zechs-2 said to Star.

"Get it together Paul we need to fight for Daniel and Haman... that's what Louie would want." Star said.

"You're right it what Louie would want." Paul said.

 **With Daniel and Haman**

Daniel and Haman fought the MA's as well Haman used her Ion cannon while her Daniel used DODS to take them down. Edison had taken down several MA's.

"Ha that's 5 for me Haman." Daniel said.

"Daniel this isn't a competition this is life and death!" Haman snapped.

Daniel upon hearing this became nervous and started to apologized over and over.

"Daniel calm down and listen to me I don't want you to do that again ok." Haman asked gently as Daniel began to calm down.

"Ok Haman I'll stop." Daniel said as he took a deep breath and started fighting again.

"That boy will be the death of me. I hope Edison is having an easier time than I." Haman said as she checked on Edison.

 _"Stay Away from the Inanna!"_ Edison said as he used the Beam Chain to grapple a Mobius and used it as an improvised mace destroying them.

He made sure that none had gotten passed him.

Haman was speechless as she saw her son bash away foe after foe.

"Well call me impressed. Although I shouldn't be surprised he is a Karn after all." Haman said with a small smile.

Despite it being unexpected is was happy to have Edison as her son.

 **With Wave and Kurome**

With Wave he taken down several foes with their combat skills. But Wave knew he needed to hit the ones that are hitting him from afar.

"Banri Hisho: Mastema!, Feather Storm!" Wave shouted as a pair of hard light wings appeared on the back of the MS and fired a flurry of hard light Feathers that sliced the Mobius MA's to scrap.

Wave knew how to overwhelm them but he knows his girls hates using it unless you paid the right price.

"Kurome you have to use it!" Wave said to his girl.

She pouted for a bit until she drew her Katana.

"I want 50 king sized Hersey Bars 10 normal, 40 cookies and cream." Kurome said as Wave sweatdroped.

"Ok sweetie." Wave said knowing that saying no would get him killed or get him sent to the couch.

"Shisha Yakogun: Yatsufusa!" Kurome said as Black lighting came out from the tip of her blade.

When the bolts struck on the downed Mobius Mobile Armors they started to regenerate and like a cruel puppeteer Kurome commanded the MA's to attack the pirates.

What the hell! One pirate said as he was blasted by a controlled Mobius.

 **With Joan and the Orleans**

During that time Joan and the Orleans bobbed and waived enemy fire occasionally taking a shot at the foe.

"Orleans prepare to fire the Thanix cannons on my mark." Joan said.

"Roger that Ranger-1." The Orleans Captain said.

"Ok… Mark!" She said as the Orleans fires its main cannon at the base damaging it.

 **At the Pirate Base**

"Sir were losing Mobile Armors fast sir!" A Pirate said to his captain.

"The missile pods and Nazcas are down." Another pirate said as he started to flee.

"Alright I guess I'll have to fight then boys. Kill the men and save the women I get first dibs on them." An Old voice said.

"F that noise I'm getting out of here!" The same Pirate as he leaves the base.

"Wait for me man." Another pirate said as he followed his comrade.

 **Outside the Base**

The battle was going well for the Z.I.A forces as the majority of the Mobile Armors surrendered.

"This is going along well if I do say so myself." Daniel Said.

"I agree Daniel which means we must stay on guard." Haman said.

"Oh ok Commander Kran. Um Haman I was wondering if you want to go for drinks this Saturday?" Daniel said with a small blush.

"(Hmm I can use this to my advantage)." Haman thought as she gave her answer.

"Sure i'm free Saturday, is 6'o Clock a good time." Haman said as Daniel Nodded.

Soon a GINN that was all black and has a skull and crossbones on the chest it hold an Ion cannon on each hand appeared into the battlefield.

"Alright you fucks I'm Conrad lume and I-." Conrad started to say until a Beam Saber stabbed him and the suit.

"…" was the general reaction of what had happened.

"Oh shit." Conrad said as he blew up and the rest of MA pilots surrendered.

Everyone was silent until Daniel broke it.

"That was anti-climactic." Daniel said in a bored tone.

"Indeed it was Daniel." A young voice said.

"(Where did that voice come from?)" Was everyone's thought.

"Ok who said that?" Daniel Asked wondering where the voice came from.

"I did." The young voice said as he or in this case his Mobile Suit.

 **(Insert God of War by Bear McCerey)**

The suit was modeled after the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" but only twice as large but it was painted all white and eye visors were green and not yellow.

Everyone was shocked to see a mobile suit that big except for one person. Daniel. For he saw that MS before in the first attempt of the 20th World Champion Gunpla Battle Tournament.

"Leopold is that you?" Daniel asked.

"It's been too long Daniel." The now named Leopold said.

A few seconds passed until the Gundam charged towards the Blazer. Daniel Blocked the Beam saber and used his Axe to counter attack.

"Damn it! I need to train up." Daniel said as Leopold pressed on.

"You need to be stronger Daniel!" Leopold yelled as he raised his saber but dodged when Daniel fired his High Mega Cannons.

The Gundam dodged and gave the Blazer a Horizontal Slash with its hyper beam saber.

Only for Daniel to Block the attack with the I-field shield and bided his time to attack once more until Leopold gave a Kick that Char would be proud of.

"Did you think the Tyr and I have been idle?" Leopold said as Daniel shakes his head.

"I'd say yes but I'd be also lying." Daniel said as he attacks once more.

After a while they fought but then they stopped. Both suits look roughed up but they slowly backed away know that it was a draw. Haman looked at the battle and wondered on thing. How did Daniel know the Pilot?

 **(End Song)**

"Get stronger Daniel you what you must do." Leopold said as Daniel nods.

The now identified Tyr Gundam flies off leaving the others confused.

"Daniel who was he?" Haman said.

"His name is Leopold Luan and he's from my world." Daniel said.

 **GKC: um hi I'm kinda hiding from Firem because he just read the latest chapter of MSGS: SDA and well…**

 **Firem: I cried when it happen I gave my heart out I mean I know why he did it but still**

 **GKC: yeah so I'll just be and here's the OC's, Suits and Ships Ja ne**

 **Name: Leopold luan  
Age: 14 (Before the Stardust)  
Gender: male  
Race: Caucasian  
Ethnicity: Danish  
Personality: gentle and Kind when calm however when fighting he shows battle prowess as he shows his Norse heritage  
Appearance: bald with green eyes mostly wears a hospital gown and pale skin  
Backstory: he once lived I so full of life proud that he is a decedent of a Norse Berserker however he was Diagnosed with a lethal Disease at the age of 8 he swore that he would not die of sickness but in battle or the closest he could get, when he discovered Gunpla he knew he had his chance until his parents interfered in the 92nd World Champion Gunpla Battle Tournament after meeting Daniel and discovering that his matches were rigged got him Angry he swore that Daniel would be the one he would fight Victory or defeat he would be it changed when he was sent to the Cosmic Era he thought all hope was lost until his allies the Jaegers gave him hope  
Faction: none  
Morality: he will fight to destroy his enemies but when he is challenged to single combat he fight with honor  
Sexuality: straight**

 **MSSN: RX-78GP02AT Tyr Gundam  
Namesake: Tyr  
Unit Type: Prototype Tactical Assault Mobile Suit  
Power Plant: !#%^*)$#  
Special Equipment: Gundanium Armor, Mobile Trace System, hardlight genrators(on the feet) and Magnetic Coating  
Armament: 2x Hyper Beam Sabers, Ragnarok Bazooka  
Pilot: Leopold Luan  
Appearance: based on the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis"  
Colors: it is painted all white and has green eye visors  
Info: a MS built for close range combat but can take down multiple enemies with the Ragnarok Bazooka**

 **MSSN: RX-78AN-01GC Grand Chariot Gundam  
Namesake: Grand Chariot  
Unit Type:Custom General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
Power Plant: Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor  
Special Equipment: 360 degree Cockpit, Mobile Trace System, Learning Computer, Magnetic Coating, Hardlight wings Mastema, Password system  
Armament: Beam rifle, Beam Saber, Beam Lance, 60mm Vulcan gun, 90mm Gatling Gun, Shield**

 **Special Attacks: Wing Attack, Feather storm, God's Wings, Grand Fall, Grand Fall Flugel  
Pilot: Wave  
Appearance: based on the RX-78AN-01 Gundam Tristan  
Colors: same colors as the Grand Chariot armor from Akamega kill  
Passwords: Grand Chariot MS activation: Shura Kesshin: Grand Chariot, Mastema Wings Activation: Banri Hisho: Mastema**

 **Info: a MS mostly made for close and Mid-Range combat can obtain Atmospheric flight when Mastema is used**

 **MSSN: MBF-P02AA Gundam Akame Astray  
Namesake: Akame Astray or AA Gundam  
Unit Type:Custom General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
Power Plant: 2x Ahab Reactors  
Special Equipment: Flight Pack, Learning Computer, Magnetic Coating, Mobile Trace System, Little war horn (NT-D System)  
Armament: Beam Pistol, 2x DGC(Devil Gundam Cell) Katanas Murasame and Yatsufusa,  
Pilot: Kurome  
Appearance: based on the MBF-P02Gundam Astray Red Frame  
Colors: the white parts on the armor are a Blackand the Red Parts are white and the eye pieces are Green but when Little War Horn is Activated the White parts turn Red as well as the eye pieces  
Info: a MS built for close range combat utilizes Yatsufusa to overwhelm opponents and Murasame to take down giant MS's with a single cut and when Little War Horn is used it increases the MS capabilities 10 fold however it can only last for 10 minutes can obtain Atmospheric flight when the Flight Pack is used**

 **Passwords: Murasame Activation code: Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame, Yatsufusa Activation: Shisha Yakogun: Yatsufusa**

 **MSSN: WMS-GEX1HR G-Exes Ranger  
Namesake: Ranger  
Unit Type:Custom General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
Power Plant: Minovsky Ultra compact Fusion Reactor  
Special Equipment: 360 degree Cockpit  
Armament: 2x beam Crossbow, Beam axe  
Pilot: Joan Arc  
Appearance: based on the WMS-GEX1 G-Exes  
Colors: the armor is painted Forest Green and has an Orange Cloak with a wolf head on it  
Info: a MS built for scouting and finding priority targets**

 **BSSN: ND-0079 Inanna  
Namesake: Inanna  
Spaceship Type: Custom General-Purpose Battleship/Carrier  
Power Plant: GN-Drive(Primary) Minovsky Ultra compact Fusion Reactor(Secondary)  
Special Equipment: Biological CPU named Lavenza, Psycoucom systems, I-field shields  
Armament: Funnel Missiles, 2x Hyper Mega Cannons, GN-tipped Torpedoes, 6x Valkyria Railguns, Gravity Cannon  
Mobile Suits: 500x RGM-89 Jegan, 50x FD-03 Gustav Karl, 200x RGM-96X Jesta, 100x RGZ-95 ReZEL  
Appearance: based on the ND-001 Nadesco  
Colors: the white parts on the armor are Black and Gold while the Red parts are Blue  
Info: a Battleship built for long engagements be it for Space,air or sea combat or be used to destroy high priority targets with the Hyper Mega cannons or Gravity Cannons or unleash it MS force. the ship is managed by Haros**

 **BSSN: Normandy SR-2Class Sheath Frigate Orleans  
Namesake: Orleans  
Spaceship Type: Sheath Frigate/Carrier  
Power Plant: Ahab Reactors  
Special Equipment: I-field shields (Primary), Multicore Cyclonic Barrier(Secondary), Tantalus drive core, Gundanium Armor plating, sheath system  
Armament: 2x Hyper Mega Cannons, two Javelin disruptor torpedo launchers, Thanix** **Cannon  
Appearance: based on the Normandy SR-2  
Colors: somewhat the same except the yellow parts are Purple  
Info: Primary used for Scouting deep in enemy territories but can be used in Ship to Ship and MS to Ship combat.**


	8. news

**To all my readers and my Friends i am going to tell that i will not uploading anything for the forseeable future because my mother passed away from Lung Cancer she passed quietly and she is with God now and i know shes looking down on me it will be a while i'll continue writing but i will not upload them and some will be on hiatus until farther notice and those stories are.**

 **Pyrrha of The Bronze Sand**

 **Before the Stardust**

 **Reading the death korps of RWBY vol 1**

 **Daniel the gamer: C** **orpse** **Party**

 **i'm sorry to any fans of the stories but i just need some time ok guys the others will come back just not now**

 **Thank you for your time**

 **Firem78910**


	9. A Date and a New Subordinate

**(Cue EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(Intermental): _The song starts with Daniel standing there with his GP Base on his on his hand he raises it up only for a bright light to fill the screen_**

 **(I gotta believe...): _The title Before the Stardust appears on screen then the Genoace Blazer slashes the screen._**

 **(I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara): _the scene goes to daniel working on his Gunplas_**

 **(I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni): _then it cuts to him lazing in the Inanna_**

 **(Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far): _Shifts to Daniel looking at ruins of Junius 7 as a tear falls from his eye_**

 **(Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa): _a split screen appears on the left shows Daniel on earth_**

 **(The new beginning): _on the right it shows Daniel in the P.L.A.N.T.S_**

 **(michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da): _the two sides come face to face_**

 **(I gotta believe!) : _Only for the two sides to give a small smirk_**

 **((Turn it on!) Soutou): _the scene cuts to a battle where the Blazer and Haman's GINN fighting off MA's_**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru): _then the Inanna fires it's Gravity Cannon at the enemy ships_**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga): _then shows several silhouettes of Mobile Suits fighting as well_**

 **(michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake): _then it cuts to Daniel and the rest of Z.I.A ready for the next mission_**

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now): _shows Daniel with his Balzer with Haman and her GINN by his side_**

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now): _Cuts to Lavenza and the Haro crew then to Aurora fixing the Mobile suits_**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa): _Shows Daniel and Haman embracing one another_**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa): _shifts to a Baby wrapped in a pink blanket_**

 **(I. kono te no naka): _shows the Freedom and Justice in their M.E.T.E.O.R packs_**

 **(II. susumu beki life): _Shifts to the silhouettes of the Stardust Angels_**

 **(III. ikite iku dake): _Cuts to Daniel and his Blazer_**

 **(End song)**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Date and New Subordinate**

After the pirates were dealt with Haman immediately ordered Daniel to tell her everything about him. Daniel gave his story about him and Leopold, they met in 20th Gunpla world Championship and it was going well until he fought with Leopold for the first time his battle system started to malfunction which gave Leopold an advantage once he lost then when the award ceremony began Daniel told him about the match and instead of saying that he's a sore loser he thought about his pass matches and went ballistic.

"After that Leopold told the officials what had happen they looked at the battle data and found out that Leopold's parents' ether bribed or sabotaged the other players." Daniel said as Haman and Uriel nodded.

"What happen next?" Uriel asked.

"The entire tournament was cancelled and Namco-Bandai along with the GBA (Gunpla Battle Association) and the international police had to do Major damage control compensating those were sabotaged and punishing those who were bribed. Leo and I were both given a unique Gunpla part and a cash prize as compensation for what had happened, Leopold's parents were arrested." Daniel said.

"Alright besides the Tournament and our last mission did you have any contact with Leopold?" Haman asked.

"We kept contact in our world for a while until he disappeared like a few years back but other than that no." Daniel said as Haman and Uriel nods.

"Hmmm… Daniel I'll let you know if we find Leopold." Uriel said.

"Thank you Commander." Daniel said as he saluted.

"Now then I have a promotion and a mission for you next week Daniel but please enjoy your weekend with Haman you deserve it." Uriel says with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Daniel said.

"I guess I'll see you Saturday then." Haman said with a sway of her hips.

"Did she just?" Daniel asked as Uriel answered.

"Yes she did Daniel." Uriel said.

As Daniel was about to leave Uriel stopped him.

"One last thing before you go can you tell me about that part." Uriel said.

 **Saturday**

 **Haman's apartment**

Daniel was at Haman's door waiting for her to finish getting ready he was dress in a nice blue colored long sleeved shirt and black pants and a pair of black shoes to say that Daniel was nervous was an understatement this was his first date after all. So to make sure he didn't fuck this up he has a small bouquet of roses for Haman it was cliché but it's effective.

The door opened to reveal Haman in a long black dress the emphasized her curves and showed off a bit of cleavage.

"Oh Daniel you're here." Haman said.

"(Wow she's hot as hell)." Daniel though as Haman gave a small smirk.

"(Looks like it worked)." Haman thought as Daniel shook his head.

"I got you theses Haman." Daniel said as he gave her the roses.

"Oh roses how thoughtful thank you Daniel." Haman said as she takes them.

"Well shall go Miss Karn." Daniel said as both he and Haman went on their date.

The date went well for the two they had a lovely diner and after a few too many drinks nothing can be said except the carpet matched the drapes. Any who after the date and hangover that came with it. It was the best night of Daniel's life.

Totally worth the hangover if it meant burning his V-card.

A Week had passed and he was also promoted to the rank of Red coat to which everyone he knew congratulated him along with other date and round with Haman.

Now it was time for his first solo mission Uriel said it was a simple one command training. He was given command of a green coat trainee and she was to get the new combat ready GINN. Daniel on the other hand has other plans. He had told the newbie to meet him at the Inanna to get the Mobile Suit.

While all of this was going on the Blazer had obtained its hard points and Haman left a few weeks ago she had told Daniel it was personal for but he had a gut feeling that Uriel knew the real reason but he didn't pry. Maybe it had something to do with Haman's stomach bug she's been having.

Daniel now dressed in his new red coat looked at the file

"Ok let's see the file… average grades nothing special, good reflexes very expected, tendency to take hits for others... odd but ok comes from a military family." Daniel said as he read the newbie's file as he rose an eyebrow at the last part.

While reading the file the door opens and said newbie comes in she was female and has short black hair and blue eyes she was shorter than the first. She also sports a large DD-bust and both are wearing a new Z.A.F.T green coat.

"Private first class Minerva Miles but you can call me Milly Sir!" Minerva said in a cheery tone.

"A pleasure to meet you Milly." Daniel said.

"Lieutenant Vivas I'll assigned to be under your command sir. So please take care of me." Milly said as she saluted.

"At ease Milly." Daniel said as Milly went at ease.

"Now then I read that you tend to tank hits for others why is that?" Daniel asked.

"Um well it's because I usually I play tank characters in MOBA games and it passed on to real life sir." Milly said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I…see which one?" Daniel asked.

"Mostly LOL sir." Milly said with smile.

"(League of Legends exist here)?" Daniel thought as he couldn't believe a MOBA form his world was in the SEED world… who knew.

"Anyway let's go to the Inanna for your suit." Daniel said as Milly was confused.

"(Um wasn't I going to get a GINN)?" Minerva thought as she followed Daniel.

 **Inanna Hanger Bay**

Once the two got to the hanger bay Daniel showed his new student her new MS. It was large and bulky it's equipped with heavy armor and a simple array of weapons Milly has a starry look on her eyes.

"I'm guess you like it?" Daniel asked as Milly nodded.

"I love they make the new GINN's look like junk. But why are you giving me this?" Milly asked.

"Simple no student of mine is going to pilot a mook mech." Daniel said.

"(Ironically though this thing is just a better version of an older mook mech)." Daniel thought as he remembers that the MS he's showing to Minerva is based on the RGM-89 Jegan.

"Mook Mech?" Milly said as she has a question mark atop her head.

Ignoring her Daniel shows her the systems of Milly's new MS.

"This is the FD-03 Gustav Karl a powerful Mobile Suit produced by Anaheim Electronics an upgraded version of the RGM-89 Jegan the MS next to it." Daniel said.

What he said was mostly true but he and Uriel had planned this in case the press found out about his mobile suits or in this case Daniel showing his new subordinate her new machine so they decided to make a dummy company and Daniel chose the name Anaheim Electronics.

"Wow big." Milly said in awe.

"This bad boy is equipped with a DODS Beam Rifle, Beam Saber, Vulcan guns and more plus this suit can customized to fit any need." Daniel said as Minerva grinned like a loon when she heard that last part.

"Do you happen to have a catalogue of parts?" Milly asked.

"Um hold on. Oi Engi Haro!" Daniel Yelled as a dark green Haro with oil marks on popped out of nowhere.

"What ya want dumbarse?" Engi Haro said in an Irish accent.

"Get this newbie the parts catalogue will ya?" Daniel said.

"Alright I'll get it to her just hold on a moment." Engi Haro said as he looks for the catalogue.

"Thanks big guy." Milly said with a smile as she receives the catalogue.

"No problem lass." Engi Haro said as he went back to work.

"Say Lieutenant can you give me a few hours while I pick my stuff?" Milly asked.

"Sure but you can do that after training and I want you to turn in your choices by tomorrow and to give them to Tomas over there." Daniel said as he pointed to the dark green Haro while Milly nodded.

"Ok Lieutenant what are we going to do now sir?" Milly asked.

"Sim and Physical training." Daniel said.

And so it started the training of hell for Milly and she was starting to hate her new superior for a bit all of the physical exercises weren't that hard for her since she was a coordinator it was the sim training that was hell the controls were very different from GINN she so used to and to top it off she had not only fight those stupid MA's but other MS's as well (mostly the Jegan's) and those were annoying to fight. But the effort was rewarding as Daniel rewarded her with extra down time and her new MS.

Speaking of her Gustav Karl she transformed it to a beast Milly removed the flexible shield and grenade launcher. In their place she had put 4 SigMaxxis Cannons two on the shoulders and two more on her suit's forearms which collapse when not in use she had also replaced the normal DODS Beam Rifle with a Hyper DODS Beam Rifle along with her Beam Saber with a Judge Lance with she had named her new suit Trelleborg. She also gave it a black and purple paint job.

Milly herself on the other hand was willing to train hard and on one occasion shared Daniel's bed for fun. She was a free spirit but her sister wanted to kill that spirit but Daniel brought it back.

Time has passed and Daniel day by day was getting more and more nervous. For he knew that day was coming he had trained Minerva to the bone and he requested to patrol the area of Junius 7. For he knew the bloody Valentine was coming and he will stop it.

Though on question was still in his head, where was Haman?

 **Location**

 **ZIA medical wing**

"Well um congratulations I guess?" The Doctor said unsure as he gave the results to Haman and Uriel.

"What are we going do Haman?" Uriel asked.

"I don't know Uriel I need to think." Haman said as she looked at the results again.

"We could always eliminate the problem lady Karn." The Doctor suggested.

"No that's not an option with Clyne's policies in place." Haman said.

"I guess you'll have to bear with it Haman." Uriel said as Haman nodded.

"And the Lieutenant?" The Doctor asked.

"We won't tell him for now." Haman said as Uriel shakes his head.

Uriel couldn't help but shake his head but there was nothing he could do about as he looked at the paper and idly wondered how Daniel would react to all of this?

 _Pregnancy test Result: Positive_

 **Firem78910: Yay another chapter down and only two more to go**

 **Isara: though this next chapter will sad for this version**

 **Firem78910: crap you're right**

 **?: hopefully he can succeed**

 **Isara: you're right**

 **?: does that mean-**

 **Isara: not a chance**

 **?: oh well ether way we can have fun with these *shows two rocks that makes Firem78910 pale.***

 **Firem78910: I'm boned**

 **Isara and ?: literally**

 **Firem78910: Um until next time Ja ne**

 **Name: Minerva "Milly" Miles  
Age: 19 (Before the Stardust) 22 (Gundam SEED: Stardust Angel Reborn)  
Gender: female  
Race: Caucasian  
Ethnicity: ZAFT  
Personality: she's happy and peppy and mostly a free spirt she joined the military to appease her parents and older sister  
Appearance: Black hair, Blue eyes and mostly wears her green ZAFT uniform and wears her pilot suit when fighting  
Backstory: She comes from a old Military Family after her father witnessed how Blue Cosmos was controlling the Alliance Military he defected to ZAFT and Joined their said despite being loved by her family she forced to joined the Military to honor their family tradition she's also a bit of an airhead  
Faction: ZAFT  
Morality: she mostly does good for her friends but will when needed  
Sexuality: straight**

 **MSSN: FD-03T Gustav Karl Trelleborg  
Namesake: Trelleborg  
Unit Type: Prototype Tactical Assault Mobile Suit  
Power Plant: ****Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor** **  
Special Equipment: 360 degree Cockpit, I-Field barrier  
Armament: Hyper DODS Rifle, Judge Lance, Vulcan Gun, 4x SigMaxiss Cannon (2 on the shoulders and 2 on the forearms and the Cannons on the forearms can be collapsed when not in use)  
Pilot: Minerva "Milly" Miles  
Appearance: based on the FD-03 Gustav Karl  
Colors: it is painted Black and purple  
Info: a MS built for tanking hits and delivering powerful hits**


	10. Bloody Valentine

**Firem78910: hey guys ho- OH SHIT!** ***Dodges a ton of arrows, daggers, and Shurikens***

 **Firem78910: *hiding behind a couch* jeez guys lighten up a bit it's 2019 also sorry about not updating sooner to make it up to you guys this one will be longer than usual so enjoy also one last thing it's about one of my fics but I'll tell you about it after the chapter please enjoy**

 **February 17th C.E: 70**

Daniel is alone in his apartment he sits on his bed thinking what went wrong he had planned everything to letter. And yet it still fell. It's people still died. He threw everything at them and hell even the new merc group and Leopold helped out but to no avail and now the lives of over 240000 people will haunt him for the rest of his days.

Daniel quietly went to his bedside drawer and opened it to reveal a handgun. He took it out and he checked to see if it was loaded. He sighed knowing that indeed it was loaded. He sat at an armchair he purchased in front of him a mirror and he sat down he put the gun on his head and pulled the trigger.

 ***BANG***

 **(Cue EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(Instrumental): The song starts with Daniel standing there with his GP Base on his on his hand he raises it up only for a bright light to fill the screen**

 **(I gotta believe...): The title Before the Stardust appears on screen then the Genoace Blazer slashes the screen.**

 **(I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara): the scene goes to daniel working on his Gunplas**

 **(I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni): then it cuts to him lazing in the Inanna**

 **(Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far): Shifts to Daniel looking at ruins of Junius 7 as a tear falls from his eye**

 **(Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa): a split screen appears on the left shows Daniel on earth**

 **(The new beginning): on the right it shows Daniel in the P.L.A.N.T.S**

 **(michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da): the two sides come face to face**

 **(I gotta believe!) : Only for the two sides to give a small smirk**

 **((Turn it on!) Soutou): the scene cuts to a battle where the Blazer and Haman's GINN fighting off MA's**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru): then the Inanna fires it's Gravity Cannon at the enemy ships**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga): then shows several silhouettes of Mobile Suits fighting as well**

 **(michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake): then it cuts to Daniel and the rest of Z.I.A ready for the next mission**

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now): shows Daniel with his Balzer with Haman and her GINN by his side**

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now): Cuts to Lavenza and the Haro crew then to Aurora fixing the Mobile suits**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa): Shows Daniel and Haman embracing one another**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa): shifts to a Baby wrapped in a pink blanket**

 **(I. kono te no naka): shows the Freedom and Justice in their M.E.T.E.O.R packs**

 **(II. susumu beki life): Shifts to the silhouettes of the Stardust Angels**

 **(III. ikite iku dake): Cuts to Daniel and his Blazer**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bloody Valentine**

 **6 days earlier**

 **February 11th C.E: 70**

 **ZIA base: Inanna's Hanger**

Daniel was within the Inanna Hanger bay rallying the Haros to organize for the battles to come as the Earth Alliance has declared war on the PLANTs after Blue Cosmos killed the UN leaders and left Siegel Clyne. He wasn't going to take any chances before the fighting started. Daniel and Haman's relationship grew and after Haman came back he confessed his love for Haman. She accepted the confession and went on more dates with the guy.

That happened during C.E: 69.

Another thing that happens during the same year a new mercenary group appeared calling themselves Morningstar they became a group of renown very quickly and mostly doing work for the PLANTs, ZAFT and the occasional contract from Mars. While other people saw them as nothing then Another Merc group who supported the PLANTs. When Daniel saw them and their Mobile suits along with their main ship he knew that they came from his world. He never met their leader but from what he heard he's a moderate as in he wants to assure that the war and the Bloody Valentine never happens.

"Ok, Haros I want the Inanna ready for battle you all know what's in stake here," Daniel Said as the Haros saluted and went back to work.

"Haro!" All the Haros cheered.

As Daniel looked upon the Haros as Haman appeared.

"Daniel, what is going on here?" Haman asked as she sees the mass of Haro busy preparing the Inanna.

"Oh did you forget I'm gonna be patrolling Junius 7 in a few days," Daniel said.

"Oh that's right I'd almost forgot about it," Haman said.

Haman knew that Daniel had been asking to patrol Junius 7 for quite some time and the requests became more frequent since the war started. Daniel believed that Blue Cosmos would attack it. Haman and many other commanders think that Daniel was paranoid but they relented only if he uses the Inanna and nothing else. Daniel agreed and he began his preparations he plans on leaving on the 13th.

"Daniel are you sure that you can't reschedule your patrol for another time?" Haman asked as Daniel shakes his.

"I'm sorry sweetie I can't it's better this way. I know you want a romantic date on Valentines but I promise you when both of us are off duty we'll go on a nice date." Daniel said with a smile.

Haman sighs knowing her new boyfriend is suborn like that but she couldn't help but smile at the promise of a date.

"Alright, then but please be careful." Haman said as she kissed his cheek.

"Ok, Haman." Daniel said as he continued to oversee the progress of the Inanna preparations.

"(Alright then now to prepare for the 14th)." Daniel thought as two Haros were painting a certain MS Pink.

 **Meanwhile**

Milly was at home with her parents both of them worried about the coming war they being on pins and needles since the declaration.

"Oh dear, I hope this will end soon?" An older woman with black hair and hazel eyes said.

"Dear you and I both that won't happen as long as those B.C bastards are leading the alliance." A man with blonde hair and blue eyes said as he read the paper.

These were Milly's parents Luan and Sophia

The woman sighs as Milly comes downstairs.

"Morning mom and dad," Milly said.

"Good morning Milly." Said Luan and Sophia.

"Milly dear I heard you'll be assigned with that ZIA boy." Luan said in an unkind tone.

"Dad its nothing but a routine patrol on Junius 7." Milly said as Sophia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, then it will be easy then." Sophia said while Luan shakes his head.

"With the Blue Cosmos around it won't be easy." Luan said with a frown on his face.

"Wired LT. Vivas said the same thing." Milly said as the parents go wide-eyed.

"Huh from what I heard the guy is mobilizing a shit ton of Mobile Suits." A young woman's voice.

The woman was the tallest of the family she sports blonde hair and hazel eyes and is wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts she is Lula Miles.

"Hey, Lu-Lu how's was your date last night?" Milly asked with a smirk.

"My date turned out to be an ass. After I gave his ass a beat down I meet this cute chick and her girlfriend they loved how I knocked his dumbass to the ground and to make a long story short those two took me a high-class hotel and we banged all night long." Lula said as Milly gives a shit-eating grin while the Mother and Father are fighting off their blushes.

"Please, not at the table." Luan said as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Fine but anyway a friend of mine told me that the guy Milly works with is going all in." Lula said in a serious tone.

"Going all in just for an Agricultural PLANT?" Luan asked.

"Yeah, I heard that he paid a pretty penny to get MS's from Anaheim Electronics." Lula said as Milly's eyes shined.

"Oh yeah my new MS is an Anaheim Gustav Karl." Milly said with pride in her voice.

"Well one thing is for sure war is coming." Sophia said in a serious tone.

Everyone in the room was silent knowing that she was right war was coming and nothing can stop it.

 **February 12th**

 **ZIA main office**

Uriel looked at some reports he received about Leopold and Morningstar INC. The former still took care of any pirates that plagued the PLANTs and the Morningstar group helping ZAFT and of course Daniel's Patrol in two days' time. Its days like this that Uriel wishes his retirement day would come sooner.

He chuckled knowing that he picked the right person for the job for his replacement. Both she and her daughter would make ZIA proud.

As he had these thoughts a Black coat came in.

"Sir these need your signature." The Blackcoat said as he handed Uriel some forms.

Uriel looked at the papers and nodded.

"Very well I'll sign these." Uriel said as he signed the papers.

"Thank you sir." The Blackcoat said as he took the papers.

"Now then I wonder how's Nicol is doing with Lavenza." Uriel said.

 **With Nicol**

Nicol is having a good time with his new girlfriend Lavi as he called her was nice, cute, her parents loved her and he would never say this out loud but sexy as hell. What the hell did he do to deserve her?

"Nicky you ok?" Lavenza asked.

"Just thinking what I did to deserve you." Nicol said with a smile.

Lavenza punches Nicol's arm and shakes her head.

"You got me for being you and peeking at me." Lavenza said as Nicol blushed.

"That was an accident Lavi." Nicol said still blushing as Lavenza giggled.

"After a few seconds, Nicol started laughing as well." After a while, their looks turned somber.

"Nicky can you promise me to survive this war please." Lavenza said with tears threating to come out.

"I promise Lavenza I will survive." Nicol said as he kissed her.

"Thank you, Nicol, now let's enjoy this last date before we have to go back." Lavenza said as they continued their date.

 **February 13th**

Tomorrow was the day tomorrow will begin the first battle of the war and Daniel knew he needed to get ready for the battle to come. Now that Lavenza and Milly were back they started for the final preparations for the Bloody Valentine.

"Ok everyone I want you all to prepare for tomorrow as we are heading for Junius 7." Daniel said as the only living soldiers and engineer of the group as were in the meeting place.

"Why do all of this Daniel." Aurora Said.

"I have reason to believe that Blue Cosmos plans to attack Junius 7." Daniel said as the three girls gasped.

"But that's an agricultural PLANT the Alliance will gain nothing for attacking Junius 7!" Milly shouted slamming her fist on the table.

"I know and that's why we need to stop them." Daniel said as the others nodded.

Everyone in the room (living at least) knew what was at stake and they need to act.

Unknown to everyone Daniel was overheard.

 **February 14th St. Valentine's Day**

 **Junius 7**

Day has come the day of the bloody valentine Daniel waited three years for this now he had the ship and Mobile Suits for this day. Weeks prior he contacted Joan and her ship to help him she volunteered to help Daniel.

As the Inanna arrived at Junius 7 the ship stopped at near the PLANT.

The situation was so tense you can cut it with a knife. Daniel knew what needed to be done he hopes to stop the Bloody Valentine before it was too late.

What seemed to be like hours he saw it the Agamemnon-class carrier. The Roosevelt. Daniel glared at the Alliance carrier. He would wait until those bastards launch the first Mobius-Peacekeeper Variant.

 **Agamemnon-class Carrier: Roosevelt**

 **(Insert BGM: Valkyria Chronicles OST - Ground Battleship Marmot)**

 **T** he captain of the Roosevelt looked at the PLANT with disgust but then smiled at the prospect of destroying it.

"How much longer till we reach the monster's nest?" The captain asked.

"20 more minutes sir." The CIC operator said.

"Good as soon as we are in the range we launch all of the Peacekeepers." The captain said with a mad grin.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world." The CIC operator said.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world." The captain said as he gave a manic smile.

With that, the Roosevelt came closer to Junius 7 carrying with them the will of Blue Cosmos.

Not knowing they were sighted by the Inanna.

 **(End BGM: Valkyria Chronicles OST - Ground Battleship Marmot)**

Back at the Inanna

A Cyan Haro in the Operations room was in the CIC controls looking at the screens when he noticed a blip on the monitor.

"Captain I got something on radar." The Cyan Haro said.

"Check the IFF Ensign Pharos." Captain Haro said.

"Aye, sir." The Pharos said as he looked at the monitor.

 **(Insert BGM: Valkyria Chronicles OST - Crisis Draws Near)**

"Sir! It the Roosevelt!" Pharos exclaimed.

"I see." Captain Haro said as he activated the intercom.

"To all personnel of the Inanna the day has come, today we stop Blue Cosmos and saving Junius 7. All of you trained for this moment." Captain Haro said.

As the Captain said this all of the Haros from the engineer corps to the Haros who were pilots got to their positions.

Aurora was finishing prepping the Blazer and the Trelleborg as both Daniel and Milly fully dressed in their pilot suits came running towards their Suits.

"Daniel, Milly your suits are ready!" Aurora shouted as the two nodded and got in their suits.

Alarms blared in full as everyone mobilized. Lavenza rushed to an empty room the only thing in there was a single chair and a helmet. She sat down on the chair and the helmet descended until half her head was covered.

"Captain I'm ready." Lavenza said.

Unknown to them on the ship a single figure snuck in.

With Daniel and Milly

"Milly remember only destroy the Mobius with the Nukes, Leave the Roosevelt to me." Daniel said in a serious tone.

"Um, Lieutenant I think this is just a show of force." Milly said.

"No, I know this has Blue Cosmos all over it." Daniel said as Milly nods.

"Alright, then I'll give you that." Milly said.

As both Mobile suits reached the catapult Daniel made a small prayer while Milly was worried for Daniel.

"Daniel Vivas, Genoace Blazer!"

"Minerva Miles, Trelleborg Launching!"

The two Mobile suits of the Inanna launched as the Roosevelt launched its Mobius Peacemaker Corp.

 **(End BGM: Valkyria Chronicles OST - Crisis Draws Near)**

 **"** Ok, you B.C fucks you're dead." Daniel said as he fired from his DODS Rifle destroying a couple of the Peacemakers.

When the captain of the Roosevelt saw this he became furious.

"WHAT ARE THOSE MOBILE SUITS?!" The captain shouted.

"There not matching on any of the MS's we have on ZAFT." An Ensign said.

"God damn it all! Never mind just launch all of the Mobius we have." The Captain ordered.

 **Near Junius 7**

Daniel was doing well against the Peacekeepers, he fires the High Mega Cannons at them destroying them. Milly meanwhile was blasting them with the Sigmaxiss Cannons.

"Why on earth are they attacking Junius 7 of all places?" Milly said as she destroyed another Mobius.

But one of the Peacekeeper fired its payload at Milly only for both it and the Mobile Armor we're destroyed.

Milly looked around to see who fired that shot only to see… the Tallgeese?!

"What the hell who's piloting the Tallgeese?" Milly said.

"I'm surprised you didn't realize who pilots this thing." A familiar voice said.

"What the- Commander Alfimi?!" Milly said.

"Indeed I deiced to help out." Uriel said.

"Um, quick question does that thing have a Natural friendly O.S?" Milly asked.

"Indeed it does and you don't have too worry the Tallgeese has a Self-Destruct system so no need to worry about me getting captured." Uriel said not worrying about getting captured.

"Good Uriel but you know I have to explain to councilman Zala about this." Daniel said as he interrupted Milly and Uriel's conversation.

"I know Daniel, good thing I'm retiring in a few weeks." Uriel said.

"Well then let's keep this up." Daniel said as he destroyed more Peacemakers.

On the other side of the Colony, Kurome and Wave along with Joan and the Orleans are fighting more Peacekeepers.

"These guys are annoying." Kurome said as she cut down a pair of Mobile Armors.

"I know sweetie but these are going to hurt innocent people." Wave said.

Kurome nodded as she cuts down more MA's, all the while Joan sniped Peacekeepers destroying them.

In another part of Junius 7, Leopold was destroying Peacekeepers with his Hyper Beam Sabers.

"Your lives were forfeit when you decided to attack innocents people." Leopold said as he cuts down another Mobius Mobile Armor.

what he didn't know was that 5 Mobius Moblie Armors were going to attack him.

emphasis on was when they were obliterated by a giant death beam.

Leo noticed the beam and turned around to see who fired.

What he saw was a Moblie Suit that would Char Aznable crack a smile and would pilot from what Leo could recognize there were parts of a Sinanju and Sazabi along with other parts of other Zeon Moblie Suits. And the cherry on top was a Wing Zero Double Buster Rifle.

"I'm glad I came." A male voice said.

"Who are you?" Leopold Asked.

"Jaden Taeko of Morningstar." Jaden said.

"You have my thanks Jaden Taeko." Leopold said as he started coughing.

"Hey, you ok?" Jaden asked.

Leopold looked at his hand and that when he saw blood on his hand.

"(Not much time)." Leopold thought.

"Nothing Jaden, come we have to defend Junius!" Leopold said as he went into battle once more.

It was udder chaos as the fight raged on but then in a single moment, it stopped.

No more Peacekeepers and the Roosevelt was Idle.

Daniel saw the wrecks of all the Peacekeepers and then the Roosevelt. He smiled he did it he won the Bloody Valentine was prevented.

Daniel was grinning, he was happy he won.

 **Unknown location**

"Oh no, this will simply not do. A male voice said as he sipped from his wine glass.

The unknown man snaps his fingers.

 **Junius 7**

As Daniel and the others celebrated a Destroyed Mobius started to rebuild itself, as it finished repairing itself it took an unexploded nuke and rushed towards the colony.

Daniel saw it while the others celebrated he rushed towards and began to shoot it he misses he does this again and again and again. All of them missed.

And it happened the Peacekeeper launched its payload.

Daniel flew faster and faster and kept shooting it but it was futile.

The nuke hit its mark.

It happened in an instant Junius 7 was no more. Daniel had seen the colony blow up many times in the show but seeing it in real life was totally different. Milly gasped at the sight, Uriel watched in horror, the others saw what had happened while those in the Roosevelt celebrated. Daniel was silent for a few moments. Then he spoke.

"Captain." Daniel said.

"Yes Admiral." Captain Haro said.

"Use it." Daniel simply said as the Captain nodded.

"Prep the Gravity Cannon! Our target is the Roosevelt!" Captain Haro said as the Bow of the Inanna Glowed a white light.

"Lavenza is the target locked?" Captain Haro asked.

"Yes, Captain." Lavenza said.

"Fire the Gravity Cannon!" Captain Haro said as the cannon fired.

 **With the Roosevelt**

Everyone within the Roosevelt was celebrating the fact that they purged a Patchworker nest for their Blue and Pure world today was a good day… until a giant death beam was about to hit the Roosevelt the Captain could only stare at it and say.

"Oh shit."

 ***BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM***

 **Back with the others**

 ***BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM***

The Roosevelt exploded and nothing of it was left of it.

Daniel was now looking at the ruins of Junius 7 he failed, he failed to stop the Bloody Valentine. He had visited the place he saw how happy everyone was but now he only saw death.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **(Insert BGM: Kimi wa Boku No Niteiru)**

 ***AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***

Despite him been in space Daniel Sorrowful scream echoed throughout the Cosmos.

Milly was in tears, Uriel slammed his fist on his console, Kurome wept, Wave was stunned and Joan also cried. Leopold felt week and Jaden looked devastated. The feeling was somber and both the Inanna went back to Apilirus one but before that happen Daniel saw a Familiar corpse he knew she deserved to be with her family he carried her back to the ship.

 **(End BGM: Kimi wa Boku No Niteiru)**

 **Three days later**

That was three days ago and Daniel couldn't live with the guilt and shot himself at least he was going to Uriel had stopped him holding his arm up shooting at the roof instead of his head.

Uriel looked at him disappointed at what he almost did. Then Uriel slapped him.

"What the hell were you thinking Daniel?!" Uriel Shouted.

"To end it all Uriel." Daniel said in a dead tone.

Uriel knew this would happen but he did not expect this to happen this soon. He knew he couldn't leave him alone for he would do it again.

Then Uriel had an idea he knew of one person who can keep Daniel anchored until he can forgive himself. She is the only who can.

Without hesitation, he pulls out his phone and calls Haman.

"Haman it's me." Uriel said.

"Uriel this had better be important." Haman said Annoyed that she got called on her day off.

"Yes I know it's your day off but Daniel needs to see her." Uriel said as he hears Haman yelling at him about this.

"What I thought we agreed on this matter." Haman said.

"She's the only one who can save him just now Daniel tried to kill himself." Uriel said as Haman gasped and then went silent.

"She's in my home Uriel." Haman said as Uriel nods.

"Who is she Uriel?" Daniel asked in the same dead tone.

"Someone you should've met a year ago." Uriel said as he hangs up on Haman and takes Daniel to Haman's home.

 **Firem78910: well that went poorly he won until an Asshole took it away Ja Ne**


	11. Daniel's Orchid

**Firem78910: hey guys firem here giving you guys another chapter of Before the stardust now I know last chapter was a bit heavy but still today we will meet the last OC of this fic who well help Daniel get out of his funk for a time now before anyone makes reviews about Daniel getting better too soon keep in she'll be an Anchor for him meaning if she goes he'll go back to his slump and well you saw last chapter and he might do it right**

It was the late afternoon and Daniel still looked dead. Uriel looked at Daniel still remembering the first time he saw that look on his face.

 **Flashback**

It was Chaos in Apilirus One news of Junius 7's destruction traveled like wildfire it was ether someone crying because a loved one passed on due to the attack or someone vowing for vengeance ether way this was nuts. Everyone scrambled like they were chickens with heads cut off. But then they all stopped when they see the Inanna dock once they saw it they knew that the ship and a pilot of ZIA went to Junius 7 for a routine patrol that became the battle of the Bloody Valentine. Uriel and Haman along with the councilmen Clyne and Zala had arrived once they heard about the Inanna coming back.

Everyone went quiet when the Blazer came out of the Inanna that when Zala noticed that the Blazer was holding something, the Blazer's head looked down as if it was ashamed then it kneeled down and opened its hand.

"No." Patrick whispered as he fell to his knees as he saw his wife's corpse.

Siegel placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder as Patrick started to cry.

The Cockpit of the Blazer opened and Uriel saw the dead look on Daniel's face.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Daniel said over and over again in a dead tone.

 **End Flashback**

Zala was inconsolable and Daniel understandingly was sadden as well Athrun at the very least thanked Daniel for bringing his mother to at least bury her. He knew that his retirement had been accelerated because of this.

Uriel prays that she can heal Daniel or at the very least hold him together.

 **(Cue EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(Instrumental): The song starts with Daniel standing there with his GP Base on his on his hand he raises it up only for a bright light to fill the screen**

 **(I gotta believe...): The title Before the Stardust appears on screen then the Genoace Blazer slashes the screen.**

 **(I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara): the scene goes to daniel working on his Gunplas**

 **(I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni): then it cuts to him lazing in the Inanna**

 **(Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far): Shifts to Daniel looking at ruins of Junius 7 as a tear falls from his eye**

 **(Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa): a split screen appears on the left shows Daniel on earth**

 **(The new beginning): on the right it shows Daniel in the P.L.A.N.T.S**

 **(michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da): the two sides come face to face**

 **(I gotta believe!) : Only for the two sides to give a small smirk**

 **((Turn it on!) Soutou): the scene cuts to a battle where the Blazer and Haman's GINN fighting off MA's**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru): then the Inanna fires it's Gravity Cannon at the enemy ships**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga): then shows several silhouettes of Mobile Suits fighting as well**

 **(michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake): then it cuts to Daniel and the rest of Z.I.A ready for the next mission**

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now): shows Daniel with his Balzer with Haman and her GINN by his side**

 **((Hey!) I'm on a mission right now): Cuts to Lavenza and the Haro crew then to Aurora fixing the Mobile suits**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa): Shows Daniel and Haman embracing one another**

 **(EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa): shifts to a Baby wrapped in a pink blanket**

 **(I. kono te no naka): shows the Freedom and Justice in their M.E.T.E.O.R packs**

 **(II. susumu beki life): Shifts to the silhouettes of the Stardust Angels**

 **(III. ikite iku dake): Cuts to Daniel and his Blazer**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Daniel's Orchid**

 **Location**

 **Zabi Estate**

 **Zeon Colony**

Haman was worried as she paced around her sister's home wondering what she should do. On one hand she could just turn away Daniel but on the other it did not feel right to deny him his right to see his child.

"What am I going to do?" Haman said.

"Be calm little sister." Marlene said in a gentle tone.

"I am calm!" Haman shouted until she realized to whom she shouted at.

"I'm Sorry Marlene I shouldn't have shouted at you." Haman said as Marlene shakes her head.

"Don't worry baby sister you knew this day would come." Marlene said with a smile.

"I know big sister." Haman said worried about Daniel's mental health.

"I know you're sadden by this especially with what happen to Junius 7." Marlene said as she wiped a tear from Haman's face.

"Haman the kid's crying again." Said a young woman.

"I'll check on her Serrana." Haman said as Serrana nod.

Haman walks away from her sisters and towards her destination her daughter's room

 **5 minutes later**

Haman entered the room walked up towards a blue crib where a baby girl was whimpering Haman picked up the girl.

"Hey there sweetie its ok don't' cry mommy's here." Haman said as the baby's tears stopped.

"There you go, now will be a good girl for your daddy." Haman said as the baby giggled.

Haman gave the baby a smile and hopes that she will make Daniel smile once more.

 **A day later**

 **Haman's home**

Daniel and Uriel have arrived at Haman's House Haman greeted them and was shocked that Daniel looked so dead.

"Daniel are you ok?" Haman asked.

"No." Daniel said as Haman facepalmed.

Haman felt stupid for asking such a stupid question.

"Haman Uriel said I was going to meet someone, do you know who she is?" Daniel asked as he knew the person Uriel wanted him to meet was a girl.

"Of course I'll go get her." Haman said.

Haman got up and went to another room and after a few minutes she came back with a Baby in a blanket.

Haman moved the blanket a bit to reveal her black hair with pink tips and her heterochromic eyes one dark honey and the other a light shade of blue.

Daniel was shocked he recognized that shade of Blue and Honey the blanket was purple and when the kid looked at him she smiled and wanted to get a closer look. Daniel couldn't but ask.

"Who is she Haman?" Daniel asked his eyes wide open.

 **(Insert 8 melodies Music box cover by Mr. Music box)**

"She is Cattleya Rebeca Karn nee Vivas, Our Daughter." Haman said as she held her out for Daniel to hold.

Daniel was stunned his Daughter when was she conceived.

"When was she-?" Daniel asked until Haman interrupted him.

"When you got promoted to Red Coat 2 years ago." Haman said with a small blush.

Daniel went wide eyed and his face dusted with a slight pink.

"Can I hold her?" Daniel nervously asked.

"Of course you can she is your daughter after all." Haman said.

Daniel took Cattleya from Haman's hands and held her close he could see her face, her smile and the love in her eyes he wondered if this what was like when his held him or when his older brother Edison held Maya for the first time he felt true joy. He still felt the weight of Junius 7 but he felt that weight lessen a bit just by a bit.

"How could I've been so stupid, why did I try to." Daniel said as he couldn't say the words as he cried.

Haman hugged Daniel and Cattleya gently as to not hurt Cattleya.

Uriel left the new family alone so that they could bond, Uriel knew that he did the right thing by letting them bond.

He knew this wouldn't end Daniel's nightmares nor Memories of the Bloody Valentine but it was a start. The last thing Uriel saw Daniel holding on to Cattleya close to his heart with a big smile on his face.

 **(End 8 melodies Music box cover by Mr. Music box)**

 **2 weeks later**

The past two weeks have been great for Daniel after meeting Cattleya his got filled with a bit more responsibility from changing Diapers to feeding her and seeing a therapist as well. He laso learned a lot of thing about Cattleya. Her Birthday was on January 8th C.E 69, she liked the color purple she's a Daddy's little girl and was allergic to shellfish. All in all it was going good but now he needed to show both Haman and Uriel the future that was to come.

But he knew he needed to fight in this war and so did Zala, as expected with the loss of his wife Patrick's hate for naturals grew and he ordered Daniel to fight he said yes but only if he could be deployed in mid-April Zala agreed and gave Daniel until the 15th of April to recover.

Which was fine by him more time to play with his little Orchid.

And to tell the Medic Haro to research the Alliance's Extended program and to cure it.

But now Daniel was going to ZIA headquarters to speak to both Uriel and Haman, Haman had left Cattleya to her sisters to babysit. Daniel was worried like any other parent would be but he could trust Haman's sisters.

Daniel entered the room where Both Haman and Uriel sitting waiting for Daniel to arrive.

Daniel took a deep breath and walked in as he knew he was doing this for not only ZAFT but also for his little Orchid.

"Ah Daniel good morning." Uriel asked.

"Daniel how are you?" Haman asked.

"I'm fine but I need to something that could affect the entirety of the War." Daniel said as he pulls two DVDs from his coat pocket.

The DVDs said Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny.

Both Haman and Uriel were confused about this what this had to do with the War they didn't but after seeing it they'd wish they didn't.

 **Somewhere in Space**

"And that is what I need you to do." Leopold said to Wave and Kurome.

"We understand Leopold." Kurome said as Wave nods.

The two walked away leaving Leopold alone he knows that he is running out of time and that he need to fight Daniel this is his last chance.

He knew Daniel was broken but something told him that he'll be just fine.

 **Firem78910: well shoot Leopold is running out of time that's not good also we now meet Cattleya yay she is cute also to the guest reviewer** **Ghostly please be patient i want to finish some of my other stories before i can go back to the reading so please wait a bit ok good until next time for the final chapter Ja Ne**

 **Name:** **Cattleya Rebeca Karn nee Vivas** **  
** **Age: 1 (Before the Stardust) 2 (Gundam SEED: Stardust Angel Reborn) 4 (GSSAR: sequel)** **  
** **Gender: female** **  
** **Race: Natural (Before the Stardust) Newtype (GSSAR: sequel)** **  
** **Ethnicity: Caucasian** **  
** **Personality: she is cute and curious about the world and enjoy being around her father** **  
** **Appearance: Black hair with pink tips,** **heterochromic eyes one dark honey and the other a light shade of blue**. **And mostly wrapped around a royal purple Blanket or wears a royal purple onesie.** **  
** **Backstory: she's the Daughter of Haman Karn and Daniel Vivas she was conceived when Daniel was promoted to Red Coat, Haman had her in secret and was going to put her up for adoption until Uriel stopped her.** **  
** **Faction: Karn Family, Zabi Family, Daniel and ZAFT** **  
** **Morality: Unknown as she is a baby (Before the Stardust) will do anything for her papa and mama (GSSAR: sequel)** **  
** **Sexuality: Unknown as she is a baby/Child**


	12. Bluebird

***Cue sounds of Celebration***

 **Firem78910: hey guys Firem here and were back to give you guys the last chapter of Before the Stardust it's been almost two years since I started this and I want to say thank you to all of those who supported me and this fic and now without further a due**

 **Final chapter**

 **Bluebird**

A silent air had hung within the ZIA office, over the last few days both Haman and Uriel saw the shows that Daniel brought and they were speechless, they had just seen the future. Obviously they asked questions about what they saw and Daniel told them.

"To think Zala would go so far for revenge." Uriel said.

"That's right Uriel and we need to stop him." Daniel said.

"Indeed Daniel, but how?" Haman asked.

"Hmmm… for now we do nothing and prepare for what's to come?" Uriel says as both Daniel and Haman nod.

"Alright then I'll need to prepare Jachin Due." Daniel said.

"Ok from what you told us it happens in the 17th of April correct?" Haman asked to which Daniel nods.

"Yeah which means I'll need to spend as much time as I can with my adorable Orchid." Daniel said as he referred to Cattleya.

"Of course Daniel and until then I can't trust you to be on your own at least for a while longer." Haman said as Daniel nods as he understood what Haman meant.

 **ZAFT Council Room**

Everything that is going on in the council room can only be summed up into one word chaos.

Everyone in the council room was trying to come to terms with what had happen and the war they needed to fight.

"This is a disaster." Tad Elsman said.

"That Tad is a god damn understatement." Ezalia Joule said as she looked at Tad with a deadpanned look on her face.

"I know that Ezalia but we cannot deny that this is serious." Tad said as Siegel nods.

"Indeed we must now make sure that no other PLANT suffers the same fate as Junius 7." Siegel says as everyone but Patrick nods.

"Patrick are you alright?" Yuri Amalfi asks.

"Not really but I heard and I know what needs to be done." Patrick said as he tightens his fists.

"Patrick if you need more ti-." Siegel starts to say but Patrick interrupts him.

"I will be fine Clyne! Though I do worry a bit for the young man who brought my wife's body to what's left of my family." Patrick says worried about Daniel.

Siegel and Yuri knew who Patrick was talking about and knew what had happened to the poor lad.

"Speaking of the boy who fought for my and Lenore's PLANT what became of him." Louise Leitner asked.

"According to my father Daniel nearly committed suicide after what happen." Yuri answered.

"Should we seize his possessions?" Parnel Jesek asked.

"No my father stopped him as he is still alive and even if it weren't the case all of his possessions would go to his next of kin Cattleya." Yuri said.

"Cattleya? Who is she his sister?" Eileen Canaver asked.

"No his and Haman Karn's Daughter." Siegel said as the rest of the council was shocked.

"Anyway now we must assure that the PLANT's are to be defended so that Junius 7 is to never be repeated." Herman Gould said.

"I must agree with Herman we will discuss how we should defend our homes." Patrick said as the others nod.

As the council men and women discuss and how to defend the PLANT's (and Invade earth) they all wanted the same thing. To the war quickly but little did they know that a certain masked doucebag and ZIA agent both knew that this would not end so simply as the Council wanted.

 **With Daniel**

"Whose da cutest baby in za warudo you are yes you are." Daniel said as he tickles his daughter.

Haman and her sisters watched as Daniel plays with Cattleya. Haman herself couldn't help but smile at Daniel and the progress of his recovery. The small amount of recovery he made. Haman was no fool she knew that just letting Daniel see his daughter wasn't going to magically cure him. Uriel even told her that she shouldn't be surprised if he developed PTSD if he didn't have it already she and her sisters knew that it could happen but for now Haman was content of seeing her boyfriend playing with their little baby girl.

"Say Haman do you think that it's a good idea for Daniel to fight in the war after what happen?" Marlene asked concerned about Daniel.

"Daniel himself said if he could he would retire for medical reasons but he knew that it would not happen until the war is over." Haman said as Daniel caught a faint yet foul stench.

"True sis we need all of the solders we can muster heck even Dozle is mobilizing troops." Serrana said as Daniel went to another room to change Cattleya's diaper.

"This war is getting serious if Dozle is getting involved." Haman said as Daniel and Cattleya returned with the latter having a fresh diaper.

"Oh hey were back I just had to change Cattleya's diaper who knew something so small can turn applesauce into toxic waste." Daniel Said as Cattleya babbled cutely.

The Karn sisters laughed relieving some of the tension from their previous conversation.

This however will be the last time a peaceful gathering like this would happen for a long time.

 **April 15** **th** **C.E: 70**

 **20000 miles from Jachin due**

Time has passed since the bloody valentine and his attempted suicide had happed the events of MSG: SEED were as they did in cannon, Yggdrasil was destroyed, and the Alliance obtained their only victory without mobile suits, the first part of OP: Uroboros was enacted, Uriel retired and made Haman the new leader of ZIA and ZAFT gained Carpentaria. Other than that Morningstar, more specifically its Leader/Ace pilot has gained a name for himself calling himself the Red Comet. Daniel couldn't but roll his eyes at that fact though he wasn't stupid to believe that just because he shot down a few Mobius from what he heard about the guy he was good.

Daniel sighed while he was in his room in the Inanna after going through therapy meeting his daughter and Haman become the leader of ZIA after Uriel retired. Now he was headed towards Jachin Due because he knew that in two days he would be fighting in the first battle Jachin Due.

His thoughts about the war soon vanished as he looked upon his new locket to which he opens to reveal a photo of Haman holding a newborn Cattleya. Daniel smiled as he closed the locket when he first got here he was sacred about and hoped that he could stop a major event, but now he something to fight for and as god as his witness he will stop them.

"I will defeat those bastards, I will undo their delusion of a blue and pure world." Daniel said with a determined voice.

 **Elsewhere**

Leopold looked upon Jachin due as he knew in two days a battle this was his last chance to fight Daniel. He was sadden about what had happen to him but then a small smile adorns his face for Daniel's daughter praying that she lives a long and prosperous life. Now he must meditate for the next battle… his last battle.

"Daniel our final battle comes soon this I promise." Leopold said with a grim tone on his voice.

 **Two days later**

The day has come a day that everyone was waiting for, the first battle of Jachin Due. Daniel was within the Blazer preparing for the battle as Aurora maintained both it and the Trelleborg.

"Good both suits check out and are ready to go." Aurora said as she gives both Daniel and Milly a thumbs up.

"Both pilots nodded as the hatches closes on them." As this happened Milly communicated Daniel.

"Daniel no what happens we will survive together." Milly said.

"Of course Milly." Daniel said.

Daniel and Milly launched from as did some Jegans from the Inanna and GINN's from several of the ZAFT 25th, 26th and 27th fleets.

Daniel Milly and the Jegans were the first to come out and saw the opposition. They saw the 5th and 6th fleets of the alliance Navy.

Daniel knew that they were ordered to attack the PLANTs nearby but he knew that would never happen again.

No words were needed, no great speech nothing all he needed was the command to attack.

 **With the Alliance fleet**

The tension within the alliance ships was very thick and all of them were Blue Cosmos fucks everything was silent until.

"Why the hell are sitting are asses for think of this as a prelude to our main event!" A young ensign shouted.

This got the Captain out of his funk and silently thanked the Ensign.

"He's right all units attack." The Captain said as both fired their weapons and launched their ships.

"All units attack!" Daniel shouted as he and the others charged.

The Battle for Jachin Due has begun.

 **With Daniel**

Daniel was the one who drew first blood as he struck down Mobius after Mobius he also saw Milly and the Jegans taking down various BC Mobius's as well. Daniel looks away and keeps fight using everything he has for his new home, his new life and especially his new family.

 **2000 miles from the battle**

Not too far from the battlefield a CBS-742 Ptolemaios 2 Kai with the topside colored Purple with sliver details was nearing to Jachin Due with one objective in mind.

Soon very soon it will end. Leopold said while inside the Tyr.

He took a deep breath then exhaled.

"ALL UNITS CHARGE!" Leopold shouted as several GN-XIV's and Exus are launched from the ship.

 **Meanwhile on the battlefield**

The battle was going well as ZAFT forces are pushing back the Alliance forces. Daniel was destroying units left right and center and this continued until Daniel's radar started to go on the fritz.

What the hell is going on, Edison isn't in this battle. Daniel said until he saw the cause of it.

"GN-XIV's in the Cosmic Era." Daniel said as he saw the GN-XIV's destroy Alliance forces.

Daniel saw on how they made quick work on them until he heard a familiar voice.

"DANIEL! Our battle has come at last." Leopold said as he attacked Daniel and the Blazer only for the Blazer to block the attack with its shield.

As Leopold and Daniel fought Milly saw what was going on and tried to contact him but couldn't.

"Daniel do you read me?!" Milly shouted but only heard static.

It continued until she heard Daniel voice.

"I'm ok Milly tell the fleet commanders that I'll take of this guy alright and also tell to not attack the Mobile suits and Armors that appeared alright their on our side." Daniel said as he dodges the Tyr's attacks.

"Ok Daniel I'll let them know immediately." Milly as she contacted the fleet commanders.

Daniel nods as block another sword slash from the Tyr and decides to fight back.

Daniel charges at Tyr with DODS rifle in hand and fires a few shots at him. The Tyr blocks it with its shield and once again uses it's beam saber to slash at the Blazer only for Daniel to Narrowly dodges the attack.

 **Meanwhile at Jachin Due**

Things were looking up for the ZAFT forces and the Alliance were falling back. ZAFT took the chance to push on though the fleet commanders were a bit nervous on the fact that the unknown mobile suit were helping them at first they thought the Alliance have built their own mobile suits but that thought was thrown right out the window when those suits started firing at the Alliance troops. While this was going on Milly was taking down an Alliance ship destroying it until it was space Junk.

"Thank god Daniel gave me this suit." Milly said as she blasted another Mobius.

After a few hours the fighting stops and the GN-XIV's and Exus's stopped and went back to the Asgard. All of the ZAFT solders wonders where they were going until one ZAFT CIC operator detected a massive energy spike.

"Where the hell is that spike?!" A ZAFT captain shouted.

"2000 KM from our present location." The ZAFT CIC guy said.

"Wait isn't that where Commander Vivas and the White Mobile Suit are at?" The captain asked.

"Daniel!" Milly shouted until a bright blue flash started to shine at said location.

 **Moments before the battle ended**

As Daniel and Leopold battle the two Gunpla pilots fought it was like a dance of death. Neither one of them was stopping each dodge, pivot and strike done precisely.

"Leopold! Why are you doing this?!" Daniel shouted as he struck the Tyr's shield. The Tyr then used his beam saber on the Blazer only for the said MS to dodges.

"To obtain my last battle Daniel you know this." Leopold said as he charges at Daniel once more. However Daniel used his HI-Mega Cannons at the Tyr to which the Tyr dodged.

Leopold smiled and took out a massive cannon from the back. As soon as Daniel saw he ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

Now you may be thinking why he would run away from a MS with a cannon that about to fire at him. Normally one would simply dodge it but as Daniel knows the GPO2 (the gundam that the Tyr is modeled after) has a big ass bazooka that fires nukes this particular Bazooka fires a GN Drive-tipped Minovsky powered Missile. To sum this up this missile makes a bigger boom than a normal nuke.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Daniel repeatedly said as he powered up his I-field shield to MAX. The Tyr fired the Missile and Daniel braced himself as the missile impacted the shield.

 ***BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM***

Smoke appeared from the blast and Daniel was running blind.

"Where are you Leopold?" Daniel said.

Then out of nowhere the Tyr appeared with saber held up high about to strike Daniel down.

Daniel saw the beam saber and everything slowed down for him he thought this was it he was going to die. Daniel heart started to beat slowly he starts to think about everything that had happen to him up to this point.

 ***THUMP***

Piloting the Blazer.

 ***THUMP***

Meeting Uriel, the Haros and Lavenza.

 ***THUMP***

Becoming a member of ZIA and a Red coat.

 ***THUMP***

Meeting and confessing to Haman.

 ***THUMP***

His intent of Suicide.

 ***THUMP***

And finally meeting his little girl Cattleya.

 ***THUMP***

 ***THUMP***

 ***THUMP***

 ***THUMP***

 ***THUMP***

 ***THUMP***

 ***thump***

 **(Insert Newtype sound effect)**

"NO! I WILL DIE THIS WAY!" Daniel shouted as dodges in the last second.

After Daniel dodged the attack he charged not knowing his Newtype ascension was felt by a few others.

 **With Rau Le Creuset**

Rau was about to take his medicine when he felt something.

"La Flaga? No this is… Daniel?" Rau said confused as to why he was sensing Daniel of all people.

 **With Mu La Flaga**

Mu was maintaining his Mobius Zero when he felt something.

"Wait was that Creuset?" Mu asked to himself.

 **Back at Jachin Due**

The battle raged on as Daniel was now on the offensive the Tyr could barely land a hit or dodge Daniel's attacks.

"How on earth is Daniel this good he wasn't this good a few minutes ago?" Leopold said as he dodged once more.

"Leopold! This is the end!" Daniel shouted as the Tyr block Daniel's beam axe with his beam saber.

The Tyr was about to attack until it stopped locking itself in position.

"What the hell?" Leopold said until a red screen appeared.

 **CAUTION**

 **Due to excessive damage to the Gunpla model while using the Arista Drive, the GP-Base locked the pilot out until the battle ends or the Pilot gives permission to use the override protocol to resume fighting this will also increase the pilots capabilities however when this protocol is active this will increase the Nocebo Effect by 175%**

 **Do you wish to use the Override Protocol?**

 **YES/NO**

Leopold looked at the screen and selected YES. Then after a bit the cockpit shined blue along with the MS as well.

Daniel looks at the Tyr now glowing blue. He was dumbfolded and wondered how this happen.

Daniel charges at the Tyr only for the Tyr to strike him.

Daniel blocks the attack with his shield and then he uses his High Mega Cannons at the Tyr. He continues to use the Cannons on the Tyr not noticing the bright blue wings growing on the Blazer's back.

"Daniel this is the end!" Leopold said as he raised his saber only for the Blazer kicked the suit.

Leopold felt that he was kicked and heard a crack. He touched his chest only to back his hand away. His ribs were broken how on earth, did this happen… The Nocebo Effect! Leopold realized this is what the message meant. No matter he would still fight.

The Tyr charged once more only for the Blazer to punch the Tyr's head thus giving Leopold a black eye then Daniel slashed the Tyr on the chest which resulted to Leopold getting a massive wound on his chest. The two keep on fighting until both of them were staring at each other.

Daniel looked at Leopold and noted that something is wrong but he knew this is was indeed the end. The two stood idly by weapons at the ready. And in an instant both sides clashed one final time.

In a moment it began and in a moment it stopped.

The wings on the Blazer's disappeared as it holds one of the Tyr's beam sabers and had stabbed the Tyr in the chest where Leopold's heart would be. With the cockpit Leopold stood there not in shock but in gratitude as he smiled.

"Is this what death feels like? Then I have no regrets." Leopold said as he contacted Daniel.

"Daniel can you hear me?" Leopold asked.

"Yeah I do Leo." Daniel said as tears were coming out of Daniel's eyes.

"Dry your tears my friend for you have given me a battle worthy of Valhalla and that is all, be it pretend or real I am content." Leopold said with a smile.

"Thank you Leopold do you need anything my friend?" Daniel asked.

"Burn my body, spread my ashes throughout the stars, use my machines as you see fit and raise your child well that is all I ask." Leopold said as he took his last breath with a smile on his face.

It was in that moment Leopold Luan died in peace. Daniel still cried despite his rival telling him not to.

 **(Cue EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

We see Blazer carrying the Tyr as they return to the Inanna

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

We then cut to Milly seeing Daniel coming out of the Blazer with a smile on her face

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

Unknown to the rest of the ZAFT fleet the Asgard was following them

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far**

We then see Haman shouting at the other commanders regarding Daniel

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**

Meanwhile the other Karn sister both sweatdropped at this

 **The new beginning**

Lavenza was leaving her post to see Daniel hoping that he was alright

 **michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**

The Haros and Aurora were busy repairing the Mobile suit force

 **I gotta believe!**

Daniel then Open his eye as small tears fell down from them

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou**

We see the Inanna returning to Apilirus one

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru**

We see Daniel was the first to get off the Ship then sees Haman

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga**

Haman rushes towards him and hugs him

 **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

Then Haman hits him in the head then yells at him about being reckless while everyone else sweatdropped

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

We Lavenza hugging Nicol with her breasts while Uriel laughed at the couple

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

While that happened Daniel was telling Haman what happened in Jachin Due

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

Haman was not having it and told Daniel that he had to sleep in the couch while he was there

 **I. kono te no naka**

Daniel has his head down while he followed Haman

 **II. susumu beki life**

Everyone that was there laughed at them

 **III. ikite iku dake**

Haman gives a small smile

 **Didn't wanna know yumemiru hoto ni**

The ZAFT Council decides to make Jachin Due a Base

 **Didn't wanna know kizu ga fuetekuno wa**

We then Patrick frowning and Rau smiling

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba no one's around**

We see Aurora shouting in victory as she now knows how to use Minovsky Physics

 **Kami ga atae shitatta hitotsu no trial**

We then cut to Daniel and Haman both in there MS's as Daniel spreads Leopold's ashes

 **Hey what's the purpose?**

Daniel once more has tears in his eyes but knows that Leopold is in a better place

 **Tsuitekina azayaka ni koeteku yo**

We then cut to Jaden and his crew looking upon Heliopolis with a small frown as he knows what to come

 **I gotta believe!**

We the see Haman with Daniel overseeing the New ZIA recruits

 **(I gotta believe... I gotta believe... I gotta believe!)**

Then cuts to Edison, Wave, Kurome and Joan joining ZAFT saluting to both Haman and Daniel

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou**

The two smiled as they told them their duties

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru**

We see Edison and Wave training in the Gym

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga**

While Joan and Kurome are training in the simulator

 **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

Then we see Haman and Daniel doing paperwork

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Daniel gets fed up with the paperwork

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

As was Haman but she did it anyway

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

Then Daniel got back to work signing papers

 **I. kono te no naka**

We see Lavenza and Nicol playing Gears of War

 **II. owari naki game**

We see Edison along with Mineva and Banagher getting homeschooled

 **III. tanoshimu dake**

Then we see Aurora and Lula on a date

 **Zerokara ichi ichikara uchuu no hatemade**

We see Daniel at the Karn estate looking at the sky with a sad face knowing that the war would only escalate

 **Terashidasu hikari wa koko ni aru**

Then we see Haman holding Cattleya in her arms

 **Yeah no one can stop me! No one can stop me now!**

Daniel looks at his beloved and his baby girl with a smile on his face as he went towards them

 **Soutou**

Aurora oversees the Removal of the Arista Drive from the Tyr

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru**

Then cuts to Uriel looking at some documents as he then looks at his Tallgeese hoping to one day give it to someone worthy of it

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga**

It then cuts to Jaden as he makes plans to raid Artemis base

 **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

It then cuts to Lavenza waving Nicol goodbye as he went with his friends

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Cuts to Milly maintaining the Trelleborg while the Engi-Haro

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Cuts to the Medi-Haro scanning the Drug Gamma Glipheptin to find out how to neutralize it

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

Returns to Daniel walking towards Haman and Cattleya

 **EXCITE!** **EXCITE! kotae wa**

Haman smiles as she walks towards Daniel

 **I. kono te no naka**

We see Kira Yamato doing some homework for Professor Kato until Miriallia gave him more upon seeing this he hits his head on the desk

 **II. susumu beki life**

Cuts to space where we see the silhouettes of the Stardust Angels

 **III. ikite iku dake**

And finally it cuts to Daniel holding Cattleya

 **Firem78910: and it's done I've finished it now a few things Daniel Becoming a Newtype I was always going to do that and a nice way to do it was in the finale I've now bridged what my OC did in the Cosmic Era before the Stardust Angels appeared but ether way I had fun this and now I'll take a brake so until next time oh BTW Chris this last part is for you I've uncorrupted the part about the Tyr's power plant you can read about that after looking at the Asgard Ja ne**

 **BSSN: CBS-742A Asgard**

 **Namesake: Asgard**

 **Spaceship Type: Multi-Purpose Assault Mobile Weapons Carrier**

 **Power Plant: 2x large GN-Condensers**

 **Armament: 2 x Dual GN Cannon, 4 x GN Cannon Turret, 6 x GN Flak Cannon, 12 x GN Large Missile Launcher, 38 x GN Missile Launcher, 4 x GN Torpedo Launcher**

 **Equipment: Trans-Am System, GN Field, E-Sensors, Aviation Mode (Atmospheric Re-Entry and Atmospheric Exit), Submarine Mode (E-Sonar and Torpedo Launcher), Stealth System (Optical Camouflage and High GN Particle Dispersal) Haro, Karel, GN Boosters**

 **Mobile Suit: 10x GNX-803T GN-XIV 20x TS-MA4F Exus**

 **Appearance: based on the CBS-742 Ptolemaios 2 Kai**

 **Colors: the topside of the ship is painted purple with sliver details while the underside is white.**

 **Info: a Battleship built for reinforcing other units during combat situations. The ship is managed by Haros**

 **Tyr's Powerplant Arista Drive**

 **Backstory: Made by Sunrise and originally meant to be given to the Winner of the 20th Gunpla World Championship until both Daniel Vivas and Leopold Luan exposed Leopold's parents of interfering with the Tournament by tampering with the machines or bribing other competitors upon this discovery the Championship was cancelled and both Daniel and Leopold were given the only 2 Arista Drives along with a cash Compensation.**

 **Capabilities: used to power Gunpla's/Mobile Suits and allows the pilot to preform moves normally impossible to execute.**

 **Dangers: When the Gunpla/Mobile Suit suffers immense damage it will lock the pilot out of its controls however an override protocol can be executed how when executed it will increase the Nocebo effect by 175% this can be fatal if hit in a specific area.**

 **Users of the Drive: Leopold Luan (Deceased), Tyr Gundam (Removed from MS) Daniel Vivas (Alive), #$%^ & Gundam (In Use)**

 **Firem78910: oops sorry about that and don't worry about that mobile suit that's not the Cerulean Gundam that's another Gundam Ja ne.**


End file.
